


Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

by Skipper2009



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Character Death, Drugs, Forced Sex, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Abuse, Sex, Violence, additional tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipper2009/pseuds/Skipper2009
Summary: Peridot was suppose to be going to college to get her degree in Bio engineering but one weekend turns her world upside down. Will she make it out alive?*Chapters will be updated when possible. Any questions go ahead and ask I will always answer. Comments and criticism are always welcome. *





	1. Chapter 1

She walked out of her final class for the day, glad that the week was finally over. Heading back over to her dorm room, Peridot grabbed her keys from her back pocket and unlocked her door. She threw her backpack to the desk chair to her right and proceeded to grab a can of redbull from her mini fridge that she had sitting next to her computer. 'I can’t wait to get the hell out of this place', she thought to herself as she sipped at the cooling drink. Looking out the window of her dorm room, she watched as everyone else ran to their cars and speed off campus to go to the next Friday night party. Scoffing at the thought of such activities, she turned around and threw herself back onto her bed staring up at the ceiling. Again she thought to herself, 'Why do I have to be so different.' For someone who graduated high school at the top of her class a year earlier than she was supposed to, immediately joining the Army afterwards to get out and hit up the college scene and still feel like an outsider was not what she was expecting out of life. 

Starting to get angry with herself, Peridot got up and grabbed the keys to her car. She wasn’t going to spend another weekend just sitting in her room playing video games on her computer; this time she was going to at least have a little adult fun doing it. She had been over 21 for well over six months now but she had never been in a situation where she had to prove her age before. Her heart started thumping in her chest but she needed to do this. Closing her door behind her and locking it, she quickly turned around and saw Sam, her next door neighbor coming out of her room, “Oh hey Peridot, I was just coming to get you! Do you want to head over to Taco Bell and get something to eat really quick?”.   
Peridots eyes darted around the hallway, “Um, I, uh, I was on my way somewhere else but I can drop you off on my way there and pick you up if need be?”  
Sams eyes narrowed at the sight of her neighbors nervousness, “Are you ok? What’s your problem?”  
Peridot squeezed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, “Nothing, today was just really rough and I would like to just relax. Do you want that ride or not?”  
Sam nodded her head and they proceeded down the hallway toward the staircase in silence. 

The parking lot had finally died down from the earlier commotion and only the few stragglers left were the smokers and the ones trying to figure out which party was going to be better. Peridot clicked the unlock button on her fob and the lights on her Subaru BRZ sprang to life. Sam smiled and couldn't help but say, “You know how much I love riding in this thing Peridot, you sure are a lucky duck.” Peridot just rolled her eyes and slid into the drivers seat. Pushing in the clutch pedal, the key was turned and the car roared to life. Again, Sam couldn’t help herself and started to giggle like a little girl as everyone outside watched as the two rolled out of the parking lot and onto the street. “So where are you going then?”, Sam asked.   
Peridot shifted gears, “Somewhere where you can’t.”  
Sam sat back in the seat, rubbing her hand on her chin, “That’s interesting. Hmm let me think on that.” Peridot laughed and turned up the radio and shifted gears.

They pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot and Sam unbuckled herself, “Well you have me stumped woman but I’m sure there will be clues when you get back. How long will it take you?”  
“Not long, ten minutes, tops.” Peridot replied fluttering the gas and clutch.   
“Alright see you in ten then!” Sam called as she closed the door and went inside. Peridot took her phone out and looked up the closest liquor store, Right down the road. She steered her car out of the Taco Bell parking lot and down the road ending up in front of the glowing Budweiser and Corona signs. Her heart was pumping faster as she slowly made her way out of the car and locked it. Pulling open the door to the establishment, she was greeted with the many smells she had only smelled on the breaths of her drunken dorm mates. She scanned the shelves and coolers and became extremely overwhelmed by the selection they had in the store. She had to take a couple deep breaths and walked back to the coolers where it said “BEER” in bold letters across the top. She wasn’t going to make it any more complicated for her by trying to mix drinks for herself. 'Just remember the commercials', she thought to herself, 'what nasty substance do you want to put into your body the least'. Her eyes scanned the brightly colored cans finally landing on one. She opened the cooler door and picked up the six pack of beer reading the label, Michelob Ultra. For some reason this particular brand rang out to her, she grabbed two six packs.

Making her way to the front of the store, she pulled out her wallet and grabbed her I.D. Her hands were shaking she was so nervous, 'Ugh stop shaking you fucking nerd! It’s just beer! You can legally have it!' She was next in line and handed the cashier her I.D. The cashier was an older woman and looked at Peridot with suspicion, “Never seen you in here before.” she said as she scanned the merchandise. Peridot swallowed hard, “Just came into town.” 'Fuck why did I say that?' The cashier looked back up at her and gave her I.D. back, “Well welcome to town.” Peridot smiled shyly and nodded not responding just sliding her debit card to pay for her things. The cashier bagged the beer and folded it closed handing it to Peridot, “Don’t get into too much trouble, ya hear? There are some troublesome people around if you catch my drift.” she said, winking at Peridot. Peridot gave the cashier a confused looked before giving her thanks and leaving the store in a flash.

Peridot grasped the brown bag in her hands and tucked it up underneath her seat, not wanting Sam going through it while she was focusing on driving. Pulling into the parking lot of Taco Bell, she honked for Sam and she could see the short woman laughing with a group of people before jumping up and waving goodbye to them. The door to the car open and closed as the air filled with the scent of grease and spices, “You were fast! Must be the sexy ass car you drive.” Sam smirked as she ran a finger over the top of the shifter. Peridot quickly slapped the finger away, “Hey cut that out! Do you want to fuck my car or something?”   
“Maybe. Or maybe it's the one operating it that I want to fuck.” Sams eyes darted to Peridot to see her reaction.  
“For the last time Sam it’s nothing against you but I’m just not interested!” Peridot said as she turned up the radio to drown out anything else that was to come from the other womans mouth. Truthfully she was just hoping Sam wouldn’t remember why she was going out in the first place as she could feel the cans move around under her seat with every turn.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women made it back to campus without exchanging anymore words, just listening to the radio and letting the night air blow through their hair. Peridot backed the BRZ into its spot and began to get out but then remembered her cargo. She peered over to roof at Sam who was already closing the door and heading to the entrance of the building. Quickly, Peridot grabbed the bag and settled it under her arm, locking the car in the process. By the time they hit their respective doors Sam broke the silence,“So are you gonna tell me what’s in the bag?” Peridot froze, her key just hovering before the lock. ‘Should I tell her the truth?’,Peridot scanned the empty halls before unlocking her door and motioning with her head for Sam to follow her in. She flicked on the lights and set the bag down on the table, rolling the computer chair over to Sam so she could sit down. With a deep sigh Peridot began unpacking the beer and she heard a deep gasp behind her, “You’re not suppose to have bee-!” Sam began to say but Peridot shot over and covered her mouth with a gentle hand. “I know, I know. Just let me have a little fun tonight will ya? You wanted to know and now you do.” Peridot said, “Are you going to rat me out?” She lowered her hand from Sams mouth.   
“Truthfully I didn’t think you had it in you.” Sam began to laugh, “I’m actually kind of proud of you Peri. Can I have one?”  
“What? Of course not!”, Peridot exclaimed, “Like hell if I’m going to have that on my record. You can wait just like I did or go somewhere else to get it.”   
“Aw you’re no fun but I get it. Well you did say you wanted to relax but I was thinking along the lines of porn truthfully.” Sam started to laugh harder.   
Peridots face flushed red, “You make me sick. Don’t you have some food to go eat?”   
Sam was still laughing as she made her way towards the door, opening it, “You know Peri, it wouldn’t have been my first rodeo with alcohol. It’s starting to make me wonder if you're a virgin too.” she said jokingly before the door closed behind her.   
“You make it seem like that’s a bad thing.” Peridot mumbled under her breath as she placed the cans of beer in the back of the mini fridge. 

After a sufficient amount of ramen noodles Peridot grabbed her computer chair and rolled up to her desk, booting up her computer. She looked at her mini fridge, ‘I didn't go through all that trouble just to have them sit in there’, opening the door and grabbing one of the frosty cans. The top popped open and foam exploded over her hand, “FUCK!”. Peridot quickly grabbed some napkins and cleaned the mess, “Nice way to start the night dipshit.” She took a sip just to make sure she even liked it and sure enough she did. Another long swig followed and she was off to playing one of her online games. Grabbing the mouse she clicked the icon, the screen going black before the title screen popping up. She took another long drink and could feel the cold fluid filling her with ease. She hadn’t felt this relaxed for a very long time. Time moved along and the cans of beer began the pile up behind her. When she was on her 10th beer she wasn't even playing the game anymore, just staring at the screen getting lost in the feeling that was slowly enveloping her. She moved the chair back and began to undress herself. This type of feeling only came once or twice a month right before she was about to start her period. She hated dealing with it because she felt powerless to control it. She struggled to get her shirt off, losing her balance and falling onto her bed before she was able to get it fully off. ‘Damn I’m plastered’, next was her sports bra, she couldn't stand fitting herself into an actual bra. Just slip it on and get going was what she was taught in the military. Her fingers fumbled with the button on her jeans until she finally said fuck it and tore at it until came undone. With one swift movement both the pants and underwear went flying across the room and hit the door.

Peridot positioned herself better on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. Her hands went on autopilot like they usually do, her left hand starting the assault on her breast. Squeezing the base and moving up towards the nipple, the pointer and thumb beginning to roll it in between; a small moan escaped Peridots mouth. A slight tug was added along with a twisting movement and it made Peridot bite at her lower lip. The other fingers grasping the rest of her breast and squeezing hard leaving bright red scratch marks on the supple flesh. Her right hand slowly made its way down south. Trailing down her smooth stomach, along a rigid hip bone, over a strong thigh muscle, oh how her own hands made her beg for the pleasure she needed. Finally her legs separated ever so slightly allowing the right hand to gain access to the treasure that lay within. Her pointer and middle finger made easy work of her, slowly working into the wet folds of her labia. She arched her back and started to breath heavily, ‘why is this feeling so much better than it normally does?’ Slow circles started to form around her clit and she couldn't stop herself from moaning out loudly. Hips started to move on their own, was she even in control anymore she couldn’t tell and just enjoyed the ride. Slow movement went into fast and rough, her hips thrusting to the pace. Her mouth hung open and drool started to snake down her cheek. Low moans have turned into whines and cries as she was a prisoner to her own body. She felt like time was passing her by and her forearm was starting to hurt and burn from the activity. Usually she didn't take this long, a couple minutes at most but it seemed like this time was taking forever. Through hazy eyes she noticed that she was doing something she had never done before. She had completely switched positions and was now on her stomach with her ass up in the air. Her pointer and middle finger had found their way deep within her, pumping themselves in and out while her thumb was working its magic on her clit. She was panting and grunting hard now like an animal in heat. 

The pressure in her chest was finally coming to a peak and her hand gave it its all and finished her off. Peridot screamed loudly into her pillow as her body spasmed under the powerful orgasm, legs stiffening out straight. Her fingers gave a few last flicks to her clit which made her body twitch violently. Once Peridot recovered from her ordeal she rolled back over onto her back breathing hard. She looked down at her body covered heavily in sweat and her own juices. Once she regained the strength a shower was in order. Kicking past the cans, Peridot lazily opened the door to her bathroom and turned on the water. Steam started to fill the room and Peridot jumped into the warm water. The water to her neck and chest was so inviting but then something hot started running down the inside of her leg. Peridot looked down and groaned, “I’ve hit a new low, I’ve finally pissed on myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

The light that was shining brightly through the slits in the curtain felt like high powered laser beams pointed straight into Peridots brain. She grumbled as she tried to hide underneath the pillow but it was too late, she was awake. Slowly raising her head she looked over at the digital clock that was perched on the nightstand that read 11:30 AM. “UUUGHHH!” Peridots head felt like it was in a trash compactor that was ever so slightly putting more and more pressure on her skull. She blocked the light from her eyes with her pillow and tried to steady her vision by staring at the black speck on the ceiling. The room continued swaying and she could feel all the contents of last night starting to come back up her throat with a vengeance. Sitting up in bed only made things worse as the room began to spin and move under her, ‘This is exactly how I die’, she thought to herself as she stumbled to the bathroom. The next couple of minutes consisted of her swearing up a storm and expelling everything her stomach had cradled the night before. By the time everything was done there were tears streaming down her cheeks and snot coming from her nose. ‘Never again, this isn’t worth it. Fuck drinking, it’s the dumbest thing ever.’, there was a light knock on her door pulling her from her thoughts. She already knew who it was; she wasn’t in the mood for company but she knew if she didn’t answer Sam wouldn’t leave her alone. Peridot went over and unlocked the door before heading back to her bed, “Hey pukey was just seeing how your night we- OH MY GOD YOU’RE NAKED.” Sam exclaimed as she got a full view of Peridots behind.   
Peridot sobered up in a flash and grabbed for her blanket off the bed, “Get the fuck out!”   
“Wait, wait you let me help! I’m just making sure you’re ok! Clearly you need it.” Sam said putting her hands up defensively.  
“I’m fine I just puked my guts out. I’m going to get dressed and go down to the dining hall and get something to eat. Now fuck off.” Peridot said holding her head in embarrassment.  
“You want me to come with you?” Sam asked.  
“If you want now could you please leave my room.” Peridot replied pointing a finger towards the door.   
“Alright, come get me when you’re ready.” Sam said leaving the room. 

Peridot had no recollection as to why she had no clothes on. She looked around her room for more clues as to what happened last night, her pants and underwear were crumpled up next to the door while her shirt and bra were opposite the bed. The computer was still on so whatever did happen was sudden but the door was locked so she was alone when everything went down. She sighed deeply, ‘I can’t remember a damn thing but maybe it’s for the better.’ Throwing on a tee shirt and shorts was her outfit for her Saturday, not even bothering to deal with her messy hair. She started picking up the empty cans and dumped out the rest that was in her mini fridge, ‘Like hell I’m going to drink that garbage again.’ Not wanting to get caught by security with the empty cans, she threw whatever else she could in the bag and tied it up. She locked her door behind her and rapped a knuckle on Sams door, “Come on Peeping Sam lets get going!” She could hear a loud laugh coming from the other side of the door right before it opened, “Ha, that’s a good one!” Sam looked at the bag slung over Peridots shoulder and whispered, “Holy shit Peri how much did you drink?”   
“Only 10. But there’s more than just cans in here. I didn’t want to get caught.” Peridot said out of the corner of her mouth.   
“Ah you smart cookie.” Sam replied looking forward, “By the way, your body looks amazing from the back.”, giving Peridots rear a playful slap.   
Peridot got a jolt of lightning to the spine, “Don’t you slap my ass you pervert!”   
Sam couldn’t help but laugh harder, “I’m sorry but I wasn’t expecting to walk into your room and get an eye full of Peri butt, sheesh, especially since you know I want a piece of that!”   
“Well too bad, you can’t have a piece of this.”, Peridot replied as she heaved the bag into the dumpster that was situated right outside their dorm building, “Now lets get going before I die from starvation.”   
As they were making their way toward the dining hall Sam spoke quietly, “Peri can I ask you something, in all seriousness?”   
Peridot looked at her, “Sure, what’s up?”  
“I’m not bothering you too bad with the way I am toward you am I?”  
Peridot stopped in her tracks, “What?”  
Sam shrugged her shoulders, “I mean I keep flirting with you and you’re not responding to anything, so are you just not gay?”  
Peridot shook her head, “Sam, that’s not even on my mind right now. I’m focusing on my work. That’s just who I am, I’m not looking for a relationship.”  
“Ooooh.”, Sam let Peridots words sink in, “What about a friends with benefits thing?” she smirked winking at her taller companion.   
Peridot gave her a scornful look, “We aren’t having this talk.” 

They made their way through the line in the dining hall and sat down at a table. Peridot was eager to chow down her bagel and yogurt but Sam wanted info, “So you gonna tell me what happened in that room of yours last night or am I gonna have to imagine that too?” she smiled into her coffee.   
Peridot swallowed, “Well I ate before I even began drinking so I don’t even know why it hit me so hard but I was just planning on having a quiet night drinking and playing games.”  
“Oh that doesn’t seem so bad.” Sam replied taking a bite of her english muffin.  
“No but what I did figure out on the way here was why I chose that beer. My mother use to drink it all the time and would give me sips every now and then.” Peridot leaned back into her seat chewing on what food she had in her mouth.  
“Gotta love that maternal instinct huh?” Sam joked.  
Peridot didn’t reply she just sat there slightly rocking in the chair thinking of her mother. No, she wasn't the best but it was all Peridot had before she died. She was finally pulled back into the conversation by Sam waving her hand in front of Peridots face, “Huh, what? Oh sorry yeah no she wasn’t a very good mom.”   
Sam figured she had hit a sore spot so she steered the conversation back, “So then what happened?”  
“Have no clue.” Peridot was quick to reply this time finishing off her food and coffee. “Everything is black after the 4th match so your guess is as good as mine.”  
They picked up their plates and threw them in the trash, “What’s your plans for the rest of the day then there pukey?” Sam poked.   
“Going to clean my room, it stinks like one of the frat houses.” Peridot wrinkled her nose at the thought of the state her room was in.   
“Good idea, it did have that funky smell to it.” Sam replied, “I am glad you didn’t get alcohol poisoning though. I didn’t even think about that.”   
“Yeah don’t remind me.” Peridot rolled her eyes.   
Sam split off halfway back to the dorms, “I’ll see you later Peri, I had some plans already set up but glad you had fun. Text me later on if you want to do anything!” Peridot gave her a weak wave as she watched her only friend run off in another direction. With a shallow sigh she turned back towards the dorm rooms, kicking a small stone along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot was making her way back to her room alone, walking along the cobblestone pathway thinking about her time on campus so far. She hadn’t been here long, just the one year but she had been keeping to herself. The only reason Sam became friends with her was when Sam moved in next door, she gave Peridot her spare key since she seemed to forget hers a lot. She made her way up the staircase and down the hallway to her door. Braving the stench that laid behind, she took a deep breath and unlocked the door and went in. Quickly she stripped the bed of its blankets, shoving them down into the dirty laundry bag along with the dirty clothes from last night. She also powered down her computer and pushed her computer chair back into place. Walking back into the bathroom she grabbed the can of Lysol spray and began spraying the air, ‘Damn this stench just doesn't want to leave.’ She proceeded to take the toilet bowl cleaner and gelled the inside of the bowl and started scrubbing until it shined. Happy with the tidy state of her room she carried the large bag of laundry back down stairs towards the shared laundry room. 

The laundry room was on the bottom level directly in the middle of the dorm building. Being as it was barely just past 1 PM, the place was still empty so Peridot had her choice of machines. Separating out her clothes and the bedding she started up all the machines and sat at one of the chairs that lined the wall. She pulled out her phone and threw in an earpiece before opening up the Pandora app on her phone. Getting lost in the music that was playing in her ear, Peridot slowly started to think back to the days when she lived with her mother. It was a horrible time, her mother was a hardcore drug user. Never left the house and would always have strange men coming and going. She remembered the sounds coming from the back bedroom as she would sit in the living room and play with her dolls. Of course it would never matter the time whether it be the middle of the day or night, she would lay in her bed staring at her pink unicorn night light as the wall next to her head shook. Didn’t mattered if she cried either, her mother ignored her or maybe she was just too high to even notice. Peridot would just clutch to her brown teddy bear and walk back to her room and comfort herself. It wasn’t until that fateful day when she came back from school in the 6th grade when the police were at her house and the EMS were parked right up front trying to revive her mother. The officer walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder but she knew what had happened. The drugs her mother loved so much more than her had finally killed her. 

A loud ding had shaken Peridot from her thoughts and she swapped her things over to the dryers. Sitting back down on the chair she rubbed her eyes, ‘What the hell is going on with me this weekend? First the alcohol now I’m thinking about my mother again? I thought I was over all of this?’ She looked back down at her phone and started playing Sudoku to keep her mind busy; not wanting to think about her past life anymore than she had too. It wasn’t long before all her laundry was done and she was heading up the staircase back to her room. By the time Peridot had remade her bed and put her clothes away it was only 4 PM. She checked her phone and was about to text Sam but decided not to instead she grabbed her keys. Heading back downstairs people were slowly starting to emerge from their drunken slumbers as they moaned and groaned their way along the hall. Peridot quickly jumped into her car and drove out of the parking lot. 

She really did like the layout of the tri-county area that she was born into. The college she attended was situated right outside the city limits of Beach City, a cool 5 minute drive. To the north was Empire City which was where she was born, then to the south was Ocean Town, a nice seaside get away, then to the west was Keystone a more rural area. Not really wanting to deal with the stop and go traffic of the city, Peridot drove up the on ramp and headed west to Keystone. Shifting up into 6th gear Peridot relaxed into the seat viewing out into the rolling hills in front of her. She pushed the BRZ even more, the speedometer hovering above the speed limit. Looking in her rear view mirror she saw only a few cars behind her barely visible and the road ahead of her was clear, the radar detector on her dash was silent. She floored the gas pedal, the needles on her dash climbed and the roar of the engine grew louder in her ears making a devilish smile come across her face. The white lines were but a blur now as the car was reaching speeds close to 120 MPH but Peridot didn't care as her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter making sure not to over correct as she maneuvered around people. The sense of freedom was filling her person but then her radar detector was going crazy and she saw it just as she was flying up the hill. The poor highway patrolman was just relaxing with his cup of coffee when her crazy ass came shooting past like it was the Autobahn in Germany. 

She didn’t even try to get away there were no exits this far out in Keystone so she carefully slowed the Subaru BRZ down and parked alongside the highway with her four-ways on waiting for the officer to show up. By the time the officer had parked behind her, tears had formed in her eyes and she had her paperwork ready but she figured she was going to jail anyways.   
“What the hell do you think this is, kid, a race track?” the officer came up to her window obviously flustered by her actions.  
“No sir, of course not. I have no excuse.” Peridot replied not looking up from the steering wheel but handing the officer her papers. He snatched them out of her fingers, “I caught you at 128 MPH you know that right? The speed limit is 70!”  
“I’m sorry officer I really am. I have no reason to be going that fast. I’m an idiot. I totally understand if you arrest me.” Peridot was trying really hard not to cry in front of him.   
“Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to get out of the car.”   
‘And there goes my life’, Peridot thought to herself as tears started streaming down her face, ‘Just one fuck up after another. I’m just going to turn out like her anyways aren’t I?’ The cuffs were placed on her wrists and she was escorted back into the cruiser.


	5. Chapter 5

Having no one to come bail her out, Peridot sat in the jail cell along with 3 other women. She held her head in her hands because she knew she couldn't afford the ticket and now she was going to be missing classes on Monday since they wouldn’t be releasing her until Monday afternoon. The jail cell door swung open and the officer stood in the opening, “Come on speed demon you’ve been bailed.”   
Peridot was confused, “By whom?”   
The officer looked annoyed, “Does it really matter? Come on do you want to leave or not?”  
Peridot quickly got to her feet, “Yes, ok.”   
They walked down the narrow grey hallways and towards a desk, the attendant behind looked just as enthralled to be there as the officer, “Name?”   
“Peridot Vanderhil.”, she replied back.   
The attendant scanned through the bags behind him, picking one up and throwing it back to Peridot, “Check and make sure everything’s there then sign by the X.”  
She quickly checked for her wallet, keys and phone but found a random piece of paper within the bag. Hearing the officer huffing behind her she signed her name and pushed the paper back to the attendant.   
“You can get your car out of impound through the doors and to the right. Don’t pull that shit again.”, the officer said as he held the door open for her. She nodded her head in agreement and shielded her eyes from the late afternoon sun. 

Over at the impound lot she handed the keys to the attendant and waited for her car to be brought to her. While she waited, she reached into the plastic bag and retrieved the random paper that had made its way into her things. Opening the folded piece of paper it read in bold ink, You’re very welcome. One of my associates will be visiting you soon. ~ YD. ‘YD? Who do I know has those initials?’, Peridot thought hard but couldn’t think of a single person. Behind the bold text she could barely make out the translucent writing of Diamond Enterprises LLC. She made a mental note of having to look up the company once she got back to campus.  
Her BRZ came rolling through the gates and she did a once over. Not noticing anything different she gave the attendant a thank you and got in immediately falling back into the seat, “They moved my fucking seat.” she grumbled. She couldn’t help that she came out a staggering five foot six inches but she went back to adjusting her seat and steering wheel. Buckling herself in she slowly made her way back to the highway hoping to not see another police car on her way home.

Once she was parked in her spot at the college she got out and locked the door. The parking lot was empty again, another normal Saturday night around 10 PM. She strolled up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. Before she reached her door though she leaned a curious ear up to Sams door, the room was silent, ‘probably out having a good time’, Peridot thought as she unlocked her door and flicked on the lights to her room. She sat down at her computer and powered it on. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed the piece of paper that was left for her, One of my associates will be visiting you soon. She read it again and it made her feel uneasy. Who was this mysterious YD and why did she bail her out of jail over a speeding ticket? The screen came to life and she opened up the internet browser and typed in the company name. The only thing that could be really found on Diamond Enterprises LLC was that it was a high tech security company. Peridot tried to do a deeper search but still couldn’t find much even with her ‘not so legal’ software that she happen to have on her computer. She slouched back into her chair and stared at the note some more. It bothered her that someone knew her and she didn’t know them. She was a nobody, a drug users daughter, a low ranking soldier that only did 3 years before getting out. ‘Maybe they bailed out the wrong person?’, she chuckled to herself, “Ha! That would suck for the person still in the slammer!” She crumpled up the paper and threw it next to her monitor not even bothering to give it another thought. She exited out of the browser and launched one of her games then grabbed a can of redbull from her mini fridge as she mumbled to herself. “Yeah because some big wig from some company is going to bail me out of jail so I can go work for them and hack into their competitors systems or some dumb shit.” laughing harder this time almost choking on her drink, “Alright you dumb clods who’s ready to get their ass beat?” 

In the glow of her monitor she played her game but every now and then she would look over her shoulder as if someone was watching her. It was impossible of course since she was on the second floor and she never left her door unlocked but this nagging feeling kept telling her to look outside. She paused her game and slid off her headset, making her way towards the window she had a second thought and quickly turned off the lights before moving to the window and peering through the shades. Sure enough there was a bright red Ford Mustang with white racing stripes down the middle parked a little too close to her Subaru for comfort. There was a dark figure sitting in the drivers seat, the window was rolled down and they were smoking a cigarette, the smoke rolling up and away. Thankfully they, too, had backed in so as not to have the smoke be blown toward her car. She walked back toward her computer and closed the game she was playing. Opening back up the illegal software again she started typing away at her keyboard, hacking into campus security with ease. Quickly finding the right security camera she zoomed in on the Mustang and focused on the license plate, ‘If this fucker does anything to my car I’ll take him for all he’s worth and that pile of shit he’s driving.’ She took a screenshot, moving the camera and taking a wider shot of the scene making sure to document how close the person was to her car. Finally she zoomed into the car itself hoping to catch his face, people let friends drive each others cars all the time around here so she wanted to make sure she fucked over the right guy. She cleaned up the image and could make out his features, he had a square strong jaw and piercing eyes. Since the cameras were in black and white she couldn’t get the clearest of details but it was enough for face recognition. It seemed like he was waiting for something, ‘but what?’, she thought to herself. She watched him a few more minutes just to see if he would do something but he never did just lit up another cigarette and puffed away, “Well enjoy that cancer stick buddy. Be careful leaving.”, she said before screen shotting the image of him staring directly into the camera.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, Peridot just stayed in her room periodically checking her monitor to see if the Mustang driver was still there. He left around 6 AM after getting a call and seemed pretty angry while talking to whomever was on the phone. After that she tried to get some sleep but the screenshot that she took of him would flash behind her eyelids and she would wake again. Sam came knocking on her door at around 1 PM asking about something but Peridot was too tired to get out of bed and told Sam she wasn’t interested. She looked back at the monitor and the space by her Subaru was replaced by a Nissan sedan. Springing up from her bed she zoomed the camera into the vehicle and found it was empty. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth as she slouched back onto her bed. Even if the Ford driver was still on campus, she was hoping that that was the last she saw of him. ‘Hopefully it was a random jackass that was just being a creeper’, she thought to herself as she slipped back under her covers. 

Monday morning came around too soon and Peridots 7 AM alarm was going off. She slapped the top of her alarm clock and sat up, stretching out her back and arms, listening to the cracking joints. The usual morning routine went on with a quick run around campus, shower, bathroom routine, getting dressed, and breakfast at the dining hall all before her 10 AM class. The events from the weekend far behind her and the schedule of the week already being planned out in her head. She was just about to grab her backpack when she looked out the window and saw that the Mustang was back and parked next to her Subaru again. This time the car was empty, ‘Does this guy have a hard on for my car or something?’ Barely making it down the staircase she saw the guy that drove the Mustang pass by the doorway, she froze in place waiting a bit before approaching. She peeked her head out the doorway and couldn’t see him so she made her way over to her car making sure he wasn’t doing anything to it. Approaching the cars slowly she couldn't help but scan the inside of the Mustang. There were dozens of foreign labeled cigarette packets strewn across the passenger area of the car and plenty of fast food trash mixed in between. Checking the underneath of her own car, she ran a delicate hand along the underside of the paneling. She couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary, ‘Maybe I am just being paranoid.’ 

Her class for the day wasn’t too far from her dorm, she checked her phone, 9:55 AM. Peridot made her way over to the building and pushed through the double doors. Students were congregating on both sides of the hallways and zig zagging all in between. Snaking her way through the madness she finally made it to her class, sitting in the front row right in the middle. Other students started to pile in while Peridot got out her laptop and put one headphone bud into her left ear. She was just about to open one of her excel programs to correct some things on one of her last assignments in another class when out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Like a tiger waiting in the bushes ready to ambush his prey, he sat at the end of Peridots row. She didn’t look directly at him but now she could make out his features with better detail. He was about six feet tall, brown hair, blue eyes and a rough stubble beginning to grow on his face. The professor walked in just as the bell rang and curiously looked at the young man in the front row. He pulled a note out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the professor. The professor read it, shrugged his shoulders and began his class. ‘There’s that damn slip of paper again’, Peridot thought to herself. She pulled out her phone and sent Sam a text telling her to meet her at the dining hall once class was over.

Once the class was done, Peridot looked over at the stranger and he nodded his head in a farewell gesture and walked out the door. Peridot closed her laptop and packed it away before heading over to the professor, “Excuse me, sir, can I see that note that that guy gave to you?”   
The professor looked up at her confused, “It was just a note saying that he was scoping out the campus and wanted to sit in on a class. No big deal.”   
“I understand sir but the paper it was printed on just looks really nice and wanted to see it that’s all.” she lied.   
The professor shrugged his shoulders, “Alright here you go.”   
He handed the note to Peridot who immediately held it up to one of the lights. Sure enough, right under the writing was the same company name of Diamond Enterprises LLC. ‘It’s no longer a coincidence’, she thought to herself as she handed the note back to her professor, “Thank you sir!”   
He nodded, “No problem Peridot; see you Wednesday.” 

Peridot headed straight to the dining hall and saw Sam patiently waiting outside. “Hey, what’s going on?” ,Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, “Where did you go this weekend?”  
“I’ll tell you but lets go sit down first.” ,Peridot said ushering her friend into the building.  
They found an empty table in the corner of the dining hall, “I guess you shouldn’t have left me alone Saturday because I ended up getting arrested that afternoon.” ,Peridot started off.   
Sam choked on her soda, “EXCUSE ME? What the hell did the all perfect Peridot do to get arrested?”  
Peridot slumped over her food, “Once I got my room cleaned up and was doing laundry, I started thinking about my mom and it just got to me. So I thought a drive out to Keystone would help clear my head. Well I guess I was more angry than upset and was speeding a bit and got pulled over and arrested on the spot.”   
“Oh shit Peri I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get you into such a bad mood.” Sam replied moving her hand over Peridots and squeezing it, “You know you could have texted me and talked to me. I’m here for you.”  
Peridot looked up from her tray and smiled weakly, “Thanks Sam. Anyways, truthfully, I wasn’t even supposed to be out of jail until later today but someone bailed me out! Even paid to get my car out!”  
“No way, that's awesome! Who was it?” ,Sam asked.  
“That's the thing, I have no idea.” ,Peridot leaned back into her chair pressing her temples with her fingertips, “But they left a note in my things saying that one of their associates will contact me soon. The only thing that really gave me a hint to whoever it was was the engraving said Diamond Enterprises LLC which I did look up but couldn’t find much.”  
Sam had a puzzled look on her face, “Sounds like the beginning of a very shitty action movie.” before breaking out laughing.   
“Dude I’m being serious! I still have the card in my room but that's not the end of it. After that, some guy in a Ford Mustang has been hanging out around my car and today he showed up to my 10 AM class!” Peridot explained.   
Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest, “You sure they aren’t just jealous of your car and has the same class as you and you’ve never paid attention until now?”   
Peridot ran her fingers through her blonde hair slightly pulling at her scalp, “I’m not sure what’s going on with me, maybe I’m just losing it.”   
Sam got up from her side of the table and walked over to her friend, grabbing her shoulders and rubbing small circles into her trapezius muscles, “I think you need a good rub down, how about that? I promise, no gay shit.” ,she chuckled as Peridot melted into her hands. Peridot rolled her head back, "Fine you win."


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the rest of the week, Peridot would see the tall stranger in her class. Still sitting opposite of her and smiling at her before leaving the class. Other times were worse when she would sit at her desk and open up the program with the security camera still trained on his car. He would be there but more than not he would be smoking his cigarette and tapping the ashes out the window. She wasn’t ready to confront him just yet, ‘He’s obviously here for me.’ she thought to herself as she held the note in her hand. ‘Is this the associate that I’m suppose to meet up with?’ ,the thought that the note was in fact meant for her was making her even more nervous. She looked out the window again and slammed her fist into her nightstand; she was going to confront this guy once and for all. Opening her closet door she dug into one of her old army bags and took out a hard case with a lock on it. Unlocking it, she opened up the top and pulled out a snub nose .380 caliber handgun. She never thought she would have to use it but with the state of the world today she couldn’t be too cautious. Taking the holster out of the box, she stuffed it into the back of her jeans and started loading the magazine with bullets. Her hands were shaking as the last bullet slid into its top spot in the magazine. She checked the operation of the gun before loading the magazine into its spot, making sure the slide and firing mechanism operated as it should. There was a loud knock on her door just as she was sliding the magazine into the gun. Her heart started racing only thinking about the stranger that was clearly stalking her. Then the all too familiar voice sounded from behind the door, “Hey woman time for me to make you feel good all over!” Peridot quickly put the gun away and pushed the box back into the closet and shut the door.  
“Do you have to be so obnoxious?” ,Peridot asked as she opened the door for Sam whose hands were full.  
“Peri, I have to make your life interesting in some way. That is my duty until you leave me for someone else.” Sam said winking as she walked past Peridot, “Anyways you ready for some relaxation?”  
Peridot rubbed the back of her neck, “I guess.”  
“Well while I go get my massage table from my room you are going to strip down to just your underwear and then I’m going to rub you down. That’s it. You never had a massage before?” Sam said as she headed back out the door. 

Peridot let out a heavy sigh and checked out the window again, the Mustang was gone. ‘Well that’s one less thing I have to worry about then,’ she thought as she headed towards her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started to get undressed. Her heart was coming back down from its adrenaline rush from before but it was still quite fast, making sweat start to form on her skin. She could hear her door open and close again, listening for any sign that it was Sam, “Hey you better be just undressing! No showering I don’t need you being hot and sticky!” Sam yelled through the door. By the time Peridot exited the bathroom, the room was dark with nothing but candles softly lighting the walls. Peridot clutched tightly to the towel she had wrapped around her chest. “Come, lay face down, I promise no peeking.”, Sam said in a low calm voice. Peridot nodded her head and walked to the slim table, “Put your face through the hole if you couldn’t figure that out.” Sam quietly joked as she lifted the sheets and waited for Peridot to situate herself on the table. Once she was ready, she let out a held breath and said, “Alright I think I’m ready.” Sam opened her eyes and looked down at Peridot, “You’re in good hands Peri, I promise.” Sam took the sheet that was covering up Peridot and moved it so that Peridots shoulders and upper back were uncovered. Taking some warmed massage oil, Sam rubbed it on her hands then onto Peridots back. Peridot flinched under the sudden contact but relaxed once Sam started to work at the muscles surrounding her neck. 

The feeling of someone else touching her body made Peridot very uncomfortable but Sam thought the massage would do her good so she let it continue. Sam worked her hands along Peridots neck, shoulders, arms and back; slowly making her way down Peridots body. Every now and then she would hit a tight knot and really focus on that area, making Peridot grit her teeth.   
Sam was mid way down Peridots back, working the muscle underneath her hands until her fingers ran over Peridots left butt cheek. Peridot tried to prop herself up on her elbows to see what Sam was doing but Sam quickly smashed her faced back down into the headrest, “Yes I’m going to have to touch your butt woman, it’s the biggest muscle in the body. Now chill and breathe through it.” Peridot groaned as she felt Sams fingers work at her rear but she couldn’t help but feel like her body was a bit more relaxed. “I’m going to need you to spread your legs a bit for me to work on your thighs.” ,Sam said quietly and moved Peridots legs apart to where she liked them. Sam knew Peridot wouldn’t be keen on her working on her inner thighs right away so she worked her way up. Starting at her feet she could hear Peridot moan, “Oh yeah could you just stay there for a bit?” Sam laughed as she worked Peridots arches. She could feel Peridot relax more so she started moving up her leg. Peridot could feel the heat encroach around her face as she felt Sams hands work up her thighs. The rubbing and pressure points turning Peridot on ever so slightly. Sam swallowed the lump that was building up in her throat as she adjusted the sheet on Peridot and placed her hands on Peridots right thigh; working the vastus lateralis muscle. Sam could then feel the muscles tense under her; a jagged breath escaping Peridots mouth. 

Sam couldn’t believe the self control she had over herself. She could feel the strong heat emanating between Peridots legs causing Sam herself to flush just a bit in the cheeks as she worked the adductor longus muscle. Sam shook her head and tried to focus on what her instructor had taught her; saying which muscles she was working in her head as her hands moved along Peridots body. It was difficult for her to concentrate though, for she could see that Peridot was holding back her moans and her breathing was abnormal. She also noticed that Peridot had grabbed the sides of the table. She quickly finished up her session and patted her forehead with a towel, “Alright how do you feel? Any better?”   
Peridot had relaxed her grip on the table and her breathing had almost returned to normal, “Yeah that felt, great.”   
Sam turned around and started wiping off her hands, “Is…. is there anything else…. you want me to do?”   
“I think I’m good once I get a shower.” ,Peridot answered after a long pause. Peridot got up from the table, her legs wobbly beneath her as she wrapped her body with the towel, “Seriously though thanks for the massage. I think it helped a lot.”   
Sam peeked over her shoulder making sure that she didn’t see anything Peridot didn't want her to see, “It’s not a problem at all. You clearly needed it. I could tell you’ve been stressed lately and…” she trailed off looking at the ground, “Nevermind, go take that shower I’ll clean up in here.”   
“You sure you don’t need my help?” ,Peridot asked.  
Sam smiled, “Yeah go enjoy that shower.”   
With that, the friends parted and Peridot went into the bathroom to wash off the massage oil. As Sam turned on the lights in the room she looked over on the massage table and noticed a sizable dark spot on the sheets. She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as she stripped down the table and pile the used linens by the door, “Oh Peri you poor girl, why do you torture yourself like this?”


	8. Chapter 8

Peridot felt refreshed after her shower. She dried off her shaggy blonde hair as she looked over her body in the foggy mirror. Thanking Sam for the darkened room during the massage, Peridot traced over one of the many scars that peppered her body. Closing her eyes she let her hand fall over her heart where a small tattoo was placed in remembrance. She was pulled back to the present with the many sounds coming from her room. Sam had put everything back and was sitting at the computer desk looking at the screen that had popped up, “This is what you’re talking about?”   
Peridot walked over and turned off the monitor, “Come over to the window and get a live view.” Sam stood up from her place at the desk and strolled over to where Peridot held open the curtain for her. She leaned her body towards the glass and looked down at the parking lot. Below by Peridots car was the Mustang but there was no one sitting in it, “There’s no one in there. Are you sure it’s not just a new student?”   
Peridot let go of the curtain and sat down on her bed, “I know he’s waiting to make contact with me. Obviously he’s not going to do it with a bunch of people around. I’m just going to suck it up and talk to him tomorrow.”  
Sam sat down next to her friend, “You want me to come with you?”  
“No. But I do want you to watch from up here to make sure nothing happens.” ,Peridot replied.  
“I can’t wait for this to be over.” ,Sam said as she patted Peridot on the back, “I don’t like paranoid Peri very much.”   
Peridot rolled her eyes, “Same here.” 

Saturday morning came and Peridot was up at her usual time of 7 AM. After her morning ritual she knocked on Sams door at 10 AM sharp. Sam answered the door with sleep still in her eyes, “Hmm?”   
“I guess you're not ready for breakfast then?” ,Peridot laughed as her friend stretched out her arms.   
“Shit I forgot, come on in and I’ll get dressed really quick.” ,Sam said wandering back into her dark room. Peridot closed the door behind her and leaned up against the wall as she watched her friend find something to wear for the day. Her face began to blush as Sam took her long shirt off revealing that she only had underwear on underneath. Sam was unaware of this fact and kept putting herself together before turning towards Peridot, “Lets roll.” With food and coffee in front of them, Sam took a big swig of her coffee to try and wake herself up, “So what’s the plan then?”   
Peridot messed with her cereal, “Nothing big just going to go talk to him. If we get into it you come down and help out or call campus security.”   
“Sure but what if all your assumptions are true? Hypothetically?” ,Sam asked as she lazily bit into a bagel.   
“Lets hope it doesn’t go there. If it does I want you to stay out of it.” Peridot said with a seriousness in her voice.   
Sam looked up at her friend and could see the gears in Peridots head turning. She had no clue how to help Peridot but at the moment it was going to watch over her as she confronted the guy after their meal. 

They made their way back up to Peridots dorm room, Peridot walking towards the closet and opening the door, “I want you posted in your room and making sure you can’t be seen from your window. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious especially if there are others coming around.”   
Sam nodded her head and watched as Peridot went back over to her computer turning on the monitor. The image of the parking lot came back up and Peridot swallowed, “He’s there, looks like he’s sleeping. You got your phone on you?”   
Sam took out her phone, “Yeah I got it right here. Peri, please be careful.”  
Peridot walked out the door without replying, feeling the holster of her .380 pressed up against her back. She approached the Ford quietly, listening to the loud snores coming from within. She made her way around the back of the car and came up to the drivers side window, this was the closest shes ever come to the guy. Taking in a deep breath and a hand hovering above the grip of her gun she knocked on the roof of the Mustang. The man inside jolted awake looking for the source of the noise. Peridot kept her position as she watched the man scan his surroundings, his bright blue eyes finally landing on her. A smile spread across his face and a light chuckle escaped his throat as he shook the sleep from his body; he exited the vehicle. Peridot took a couple steps back making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them, “What’s your problem?”   
The man cracked his neck and looked down at Peridot extending his hand, “Andrei. It is about time you come talk to me.”   
The mans thick accent put Peridot on edge but she still was on guard, checking behind the man to make sure Sam was still watching her, “Why have you been stalking me?”  
Andrei shrugged his shoulders and lowered his hand knowing he wasn’t going to receive a hand to shake, “You got the card, no?” he asked as he dug into his pockets for his cigarettes.   
Peridots blood ran hot, “So it wasn’t some sick joke. What do you want with me?”  
Andrei seemed unfazed by Peridots threatening stance, “Mother can explain better. Please relax, no guns. I mean you no harm.”   
Peridot squinted her eyes, ‘He knows I have a gun?’, “You expect me to go with you? Why the hell would I do that? I don’t even know you!”   
Andrei inhaled on his cigarette deeply, “It’s up to you. I would recommend you go. You never know what you might find out.” That evil grin came across his face again.  
Peridot could tell he was trying to reel her in, talk in a cryptic message and get her curious enough, “And what if I don’t?”  
“Then that’s it! I leave you alone and relay back to Mother that you want to be left alone.” Andrei said leaning against the car, “I will give you the week to think it over and be back Friday afternoon. Deal?”   
Peridot blinked back confused, “But you haven’t told me anything! Who are you? Who do you work for? Who the fuck is “Mother”?”   
Andrei nonchalantly got back into his car, “Not my job to tell you. I will be back Friday.” 

With that, the Mustang roared to life and left the campus. Peridot stood dazed at what just happened, ‘Holy shit the note wasn’t a joke’. She walked over to her car on wobbly legs and laid out on the hood. Sam ran up to her, “What happened?”   
Peridot continued to look up at the sky, “It wasn’t a joke. He wasn’t a student. I’m suppose to go meet someone else next Friday.”   
Sam ran her fingers through her long dark hair, “Well you’re not actually gonna do it are you?”   
“I’m….. not sure.” ,was all Peridot could muster out.


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the rest of the week, Peridot couldn’t concentrate on anything else besides the conversation she had with Andrei. Her body ran on autopilot as she went through her usual week schedule. Sam was always close by making sure her friend wasn’t alone, someone that Peridot could talk this out with if needed. As Friday grew closer, Peridot was becoming calmer in her thoughts, ‘I’m going to do it.’ Sam knocked on Peridots door Thursday night with a plate of food, “Hey, I didn’t see you eat today so I brought you something.” 

Peridot got up from her bed and unlocked the door, “Thanks Sam, you didn’t have to do that.”  
Sam shrugged her shoulders, “Just trying to be helpful.” There was a long pause as they stood in the doorway, “Can I come in?”  
Peridot shook her head, “Yeah, sorry, just been thinking a lot.”   
They sat on Peridots bed, Sam handing over the plate of food to her friend who graciously took it, “You want to talk about it?”  
Peridot slid the plate of food onto her nightstand and looked Sam directly into her brown eyes. Before Sam could get another word out, Peridot had leaned in and connected lips. Sams eyes widened and she pulled back from the kiss, “Whoa!”   
Peridot blushed hard and slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead, “Sorry. I figured you wouldn’t care.”   
“It’s not even that, I thought you didn’t want to do anything is the part that's confusing me.” ,Sam replied as she rubbed the back of her neck, staring at the floor.   
“If I don’t make it out of this ordeal alive I at least want to say I kissed someone.” ,Peridot whispered as she wrung her hands together nervously.   
Sam smiled seductively leaning in towards Peridot, “But you would still want to die a virgin?”   
“It was that obvious?” ,looking back up at Sam.   
Sam laughed lightly, “You kiss like a 5th grader. Come here and let me show you how it's done.” 

Sam wrapped her hand around the back of Peridots neck, pulling her in, “Keep your lips soft.” Their lips connected again this time with a much calmer feel between them. Peridot could immediately tell the difference and let her friend take the lead. Sam used her left hand to trace the side of Peridots face and chin. Pulling back from the kiss, Peridot lightly moaned through her teeth. Light kisses were placed along Peridots neck down towards her shoulder, Sam looking up into emerald green eyes to make sure she was allowed to continue. Peridot ran her hand up Sams back and lightly played with Sams long dark hair, “I’m kind of nervous.” Sam pulled back and smiled, “Don’t worry I’ll be gentle.” With a gentle push of the hand, Sam had Peridot lay back onto the bed. She positioned herself above Peridot, straddling her body, “You let me know if it gets to be too much and I’ll stop, ok?” Peridot nodded her head before Sam lowered back down onto her. The feeling of another body on top of her made Peridot slightly crushing but quickly became accustomed to the new weight. Sam slid off of Peridot and started removing her own top and shorts. Peridot watched eagerly as she saw more and more of her friends naked body. Sam stood next to the bed with only her black underwear on before climbing back to bed. Peridot was fumbling with the button and zipper on her jeans when a soft hand fell on top of hers, “Allow me.” Sam said in a low voice.   
Peridot ran shaking fingers through her blonde hair, “I’m sorry.”   
Sam didn’t bother to look up, “Peri, trust me, you are doing fine. Just let me make you feel good.” Peridot swallowed hard as she watched her friend undo her jeans and slide them off her body. Spreading both hands wide at the ridge of Peridots underwear Sam ran her hands up Peridots stomach, pushing her shirt up as she did. Peridots breath caught in her throat as the hands made their way towards her chest. 

Propped up on her elbows, Peridot soaked in the scene before her. Sams hands finally made it to Peridots breasts, the slim fingers skimming along the skin up and over the mounds allowing the palm to rest on top. Hot blood rushed throughout Peridots body making small droplets of sweat start to form on her skin. Sam brought her head up to Peridots chest, kissing the soft skin in between her breasts. Small moans were now a constant coming from Peridots mouth, her body was on fire and her head buzzing. With the unmistakable sensation forming between her legs, Peridot began to slightly move her thighs to get some sort of stimulation. Sam noticed this and brought one of Peridots erect nipples into her mouth. Peridot gasps loudly not expecting the soft tongue rolling over the nub. With her other hand, Sam brought it back down and ran light touches on the inside of Peridots thigh. Peridot arched her back at the new sensation and both her hands went up to grab fistfuls of Sams hair. Sams fingers worked the offending underwear down Peridots thighs and off her body. Peridot blushed more never having been this aroused by someone before. Sam glanced up at her friend before letting go of the nipple from her mouth, “Are you ready for more?”   
Peridot was breathing heavy, her brow scrunched together with uneasiness, “Yeah, go ahead.” Sam grinned as she moved her body between Peridots legs. Peridots pubic hair was greeted with a gentle hand as Sam spread her outer labia. Peridot covered her face, too embarrassed to watch herself be pleased by someone else. Sam looked at the wetness that had already formed, strings of the liquid reaching out to cover her fingers. Lowering her head, Sam lightly blew cold air onto Peridots clit, making the blonde jump in surprise. Peridot looked down at Sam whose mouth was hovering right over her crotch, “You look so beautiful.”   
Peridot let out a small chuckle, “Yeah whatever.” Sam laughed in her head before lowering her mouth down onto Peridots swollen sex. She enclosed her lips around the top half of Peridots vagina, slowly working her tongue from her clit down to slightly hook the tip of her tongue into the tight opening. 

A louder moan escaped Peridots mouth as her friend worked her. Her hand tightened into Sams hair as the sensation of hot breath and tongue on her crotch pushed her further along. Her head rolled from side to side, her body rhythmically moving along with Sams pleasuring. “Oh... oh... Oh fuck... Sam.” ,Peridot tried to speak but her brain was too drunk on the overflow of oxytocin. Sam worked her tongue harder and faster, focusing more on Peridots clit as it throbbed in her mouth. Sam herself was unaware of her own body as it dry humped the bed underneath her. Breathing hard, Peridot tried to speak, “Sam! I think… I’m getting… close!” Sam rolled onto her side, using her pointer finger she slowly entered Peridots tight opening. Sam thrust her finger into Peridot and it made the other cry out in pleasure. Peridot grabbed onto the bed as the ecstasy in her body built up, “Fuck Sam, keep going!” Sam smiled into her friends crotch as she ramped up her efforts. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect, Sam gave one last thrust of her finger deep into Peridot while sucking her clit into her mouth and gently pressed it against the roof of her mouth. Peridots upper body shot up, her mouth gaping open letting out a primal scream as she orgasmed. Sams finger was being sucked into Peridot even more, the walls contracting violently. Peridot pushed the top of Sams head harder onto her crotch as her body convulsed, the muscles in her legs and stomach pulsing with pleasure. 

Once the main part of the orgasm was over Peridot fell back onto her bed in a sweaty mess, her breasts slightly jiggling as she tried to catch her breath. Sam lifted her head, a trail of fluid following her up. Impressed with her work, she laid a delicate hand on Peridots stomach while pulling her finger out below. She brought it up to her mouth and sucked, enjoying the taste of her friend one last time. Peridot looked down at her friend at smiled, “That was… amazing.”   
Sam smiled, moving her body up against Peridots and giving her a deep kiss, “And just think, just a week ago you didn’t want any of this.”   
Peridot laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt back down over her torso, “Virgins can be dumb what can I say? Do… do I get to do you now?” she asked nervously.   
Sam got up from the bed and spread her legs apart, “You know, I don’t think that’s going to be necessary.” ,she said as she pointed out the two long trails of wetness down the inside of her legs, “I’m pretty sure we came together.” she laughed scratching the back of her head.   
“Oh.” Peridot was surprised that she didn’t actually have to do anything to get her friend off but then disappointed that she couldn’t try the other half of the ordeal.  
“Your bed is… kind of a mess…” Sam mentioned as she pointed out the obviously large wet spots that corresponded with each others positions just minutes earlier.   
Peridot sighed, “I only have one set of sheets. I really don’t feel like washing them tonight just to go to bed.”  
“Come spend the night with me then.” Sam chimed in, “Unless you are one of those come and go types.” ,she joked.   
“I’ll take that offer.” ,Peridot replied trying to stand up but her legs felt like jelly.   
Sam caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist, “Lets get going then. I’m a post coitus cuddler.” she said into Peridots neck breathing in her scent. Peridot nodded her head thinking about just relaxing in the afterglow in someone elses arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Peridot awoke from the slight movement from under her head. A light pressure was on her side along with soft breaths hitting her neck. Eyes blinking fast, she rolled onto her back trying to get her bearings. A shallow groan sounded by her head making her look to her right. The darkness of the room didn’t help Peridot much as she sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes. Once she felt that she was sufficiently awake she took in her surroundings. The previous nights events came rolling back into her head as she looked back down at the still sleeping form beside her. A light touch to her bare back made Peridot jump slightly, Sam laughed lightly barely awake in her own sense, “Good morning.”   
Peridot blushed slightly noticing that Sam was still naked, “Morning.”   
Sam sat up and started kissing Peridots shoulder, making her way up towards her neck. Peridot then realized that she herself was mostly naked also with only her underwear on. She got up from the bed and grabbed her shirt, “You have any idea what time it is?”   
Sam reached for her phone on the headboard and clicked it on, “Oh wow it’s 1:15 PM, guess we were pretty tired.” she said eyeing Peridot with sultry eyes.   
Peridot paused, “Are you serious? Why the hell don’t you have an alarm, I missed my morning class!”   
“We both can afford to take a day off Peri, besides…” Sam got up from the bed letting the blankets fall to the floor revealing her nude form, “I think you need another round.” she uttered into Peridots ear as she snaked both arms around the blondes waist.   
Peridot pulled away, “Sam I really appreciate what happened last night but that doesn’t mean we can just miss our classes. Plus…” Peridot paused deep in thought, “I have that thing to do today. Where the hell are my pants?”  
Sam sighed, “I doubt you missing one day of class is going to be that big of a deal. You're really thinking about leaving with that guy? Are you sure you want to even bother? He did tell you you didn’t have too. By the way you didn’t have any on when we came over.”   
Peridot ran a hand through her messy hair, “I need to find out who these people are and why they know me so well. I’ll be fine.”   
Peridot walked over to the door and cracked it open checking the hallway for anyone, “I’ll keep you updated I promise.”   
Sam grabbed Peridot by the wrist before she left, “Please, be careful, seriously.”   
Peridot gave a weak smile and nod then left the room, closing the door behind her. 

After a quick shower and meal of pop-tarts, Peridot looked out her window and saw the red Mustang waiting for her. She went back into her closet and grabbed her gun, fitting it into her jeans. Mentally preparing herself for what might come, she took a couple deep breaths and grabbed her car keys. Peridot made her way down the hallway and stairs, going through the doorway she had to shield her eyes from the bright sunshine. Andrei got out of his car and made his way around to sit on the hood, “Good to see you Miss Vanderhil, I didn’t think I would be seeing you again.” Peridot huffed out a hello before stopping in front of her car, “I’ll follow you.”  
Andrei shrugged his shoulders, “Alright. Try to keep up.” ,he smiled over his shoulder before returning to his car. Peridot got into her Subaru and started it up, she glanced up towards Sams window and could just barely make out a small face peering down. The Mustang roared to life and pulled out in front of the BRZ, Andrei smiled before revving the engine a couple times then heading towards the parking lot exit. Peridot rolled her eyes and exited her parking space and rolled out behind Andrei. They made their way towards the highway and got on the on ramp, heading north towards Empire City. Peridot gripped the steering wheel tighter as thoughts of being led to some abandoned building before being raped and shot flooded her mind. She felt the cold metal of her .380 pressed against her hip, hoping that the 10 round magazine was going to be enough in case the worse did happen. 

After 2 hours of highway driving, Empire City began to manifest in the distance. Tall buildings shooting up towards the sky and the ever so present smog that hung around in the air, Peridots stomach started to tie itself into a knot. It had been a long time since she had set her eyes on these buildings. The city limits started to creep in around her as she followed the Mustang ever more into the belly of the beast. They exited the highway and headed towards the business district of the city. Peridot drank in the buildings and streets, watching the cars clog up the roads and people fill the sidewalks. They slowed down and turned into what seemed like a prison, a 3 story grey building that was surrounded by barbed fencing and guards patrolling the area with German shepherds. Andrei approached the guard shack and a tall dark skinned woman exited with a clipboard in hand. The two chatted before the gate moved and the Mustang proceeded through. Peridot thought she was going to follow right behind him but the gate started to close and Andrei parked his car on the other side, waiting. The tall woman came up to her window and stooped down, “Get out of the car.” Peridot didn’t argue, exiting the vehicle just as a guard with a dog began circling the vehicle. “Take it easy on her Garnet!” ,Andrei called from his position. Peridot began to sweat as the tall guard patted her down. She felt the hands move down her body towards the gun that lay just under her shirt. Garnet checked Peridots pockets both front and back, sliding a hand into the top of her jeans her hand circled frontwards. Peridot was holding her breath as the hand stopped just beside the gun. Garnet leaned forward, the glare from her sunglasses beaming into Peridots wide eyes. They stayed looking at each other for what seemed like forever before a, “Car is good to enter.” emitting from behind them. Garnet proceeded back to her search, not saying anything about the gun Peridot was hiding in her jeans, “She’s good.” Peridot stiffly made her way back into her car and closed the door. Garnet leaned back down looking at Peridot over her sunglasses. No other words were exchanged but the tall woman made her message clear, the gate opened up. Peridot drove through the gate and followed Andrei around the side of the building, parking next to him at one of the many doors that lined the outside. Andrei walked up next to her door and opened it for her, “Garnet sure has a presence about her, doesn’t she?”   
Peridot got out on shaky legs, “That's an understatement.”  
Andrei let out a hardy laugh, “She is actually very nice once you get to know her. Come, Mother is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/20/2019 - Final edit


	11. Chapter 11

The maze of hallways gave Peridot a worrying feeling into her already twisted stomach. Most of the rooms were empty and there didn’t seem to be many people roaming the halls either. Andrei led her to an elevator and ringed for it, “Nothing to worry about Ms. Vanderhil, just a nice conversation between people.” The polished metalic doors opened and they both entered. Andrei pushed for the third floor and the doors closed again, “Doesn’t seem to be a very busy place.” Peridot commented. The doors opened back up and Andrei led her down another hallway that opened up into a foyer with a slim looking woman typing away at her computer behind a desk. Andrei walked up to her, “Ms. Pearl, Ms. Vanderhil is here to see Mother.” The young woman leaned over to look at Peridot, looking over her glasses, “I’ll let her know you’re both here.” Peridot watched as the woman used her delicate fingers to pick up the phone on her desk and punch in a few numbers. As she was waiting for the pick up she continued her glare at Peridot but then she looked back down, “Ma’am, Andrei and Ms. Vanderhil have arrived.” Pearl put the phone back down into its cradle and nodded at Andrei, “She says to go in.” Andrei pushed the large wooden doors open and waited for Peridot to walk through. 

The office she walked into was enormous. A large desk sat squarely in the middle, the wall of glass opening up to a view of the city and ocean, book shelves stacked with books covered both side walls, a small waterfall decorated the wall to her left and to her right was a couch that sat a man in a black suit. “Please come in and shut the door.” ,a voice cooed from behind the desk, the chair turned slightly a hand beckoned them to come closer. Peridot looked behind her, Andrei closed the doors and took her by the elbow leading her towards the impressive desk. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Vanderhil, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” ,the voice was soft but commanding in a way. Peridot swallowed the lump in her throat, “What can I do for you ma’am?”   
The chair turned to reveal an older woman with silver hair that framed the sharp features of her face and hazel eyes that almost glowed in their sockets, “That’s up to you if you want.” she spoke as she adjusted the paperwork on her desk, “Steven could you get Ms. Vanderhil a chair.”

The man on the couch behind them got up and walked over to a closet door that Peridot didn’t see before, pulling out a computer chair and rolling over to her. He offered a hand out but Peridot refused and sat down. Andrei walked back with him and sat down on the couch next to him. Peridot turned her attention back to the woman in front of her, “How do you know me? Who are you?” A smile spread across the older womans face, propping her elbows up on the desk, “My name is Yekaterina Diamond. I am one of the leaders running this establishment. Now I see here that you have had quite the life so far, Peridot.”   
Peridot looked at the stack of papers that lay in front of her and saw her name and picture, “Are you trying to employ me because I’m not even done with my degree yet.”   
“In a way, yes, and lucky for you you don’t need a degree in order to work for me.” Yekaterina answered, “Of course you don’t have to but I would hope you take it into consideration.”   
Peridot eyed the woman in front of her, “What kind of business do you run? I tried looking up this company but couldn’t find anything.”   
A couple laughs erupted from behind her, the older womans eyes darted over to the two men and they shut up immediately, “Well that's where I have to be careful in my wording Ms. Vanderhil.” she started typing on her computer, “You see, you have a skill that I would like to acquire for this business.” she turned the screen towards Peridot and a video feed of Peridot at her computer desk started playing, “You are quite skilled in technology and sadly our last “I.T.” guy has... passed. Now as you can see I know what you are capable of when it comes to breaking into security systems. I want to pay you for it.” 

Peridots eyes were wide with disbelief, she had no idea anyone had been in her room let alone a camera installed. She watched herself walk around her room doing mundane things, trying to figure out where exactly this camera could be hiding. Her hands were shaking now, 'How in the hell did they get into my room? What on earth did these people want with me?'. She took a few deep breaths before returning her gaze to the older woman, “Are you serious? You want to pay me to hack into security systems?” ,anger started flowing through her veins, “How about you just fucking get on with it and tell me what happens when I refuse. Since CLEARLY you have evidence against me, this is either a work for you or go to jail ultimatum!”   
Yekaterina sat back in her chair, “That's not what I’m offering you Peridot. Look at you, you seem lost in this world! Let me bring a purpose in your life. Your mother might have had it rough but you don’t have too!”   
The mentioning of her mother put her on edge, “How do you know my mother? She was nothing but a meth head!”   
Yekaterina bowed her head, “Your mother use to work for me. She got lost somewhere along the line but she was more than what you knew.”   
Peridot stood swiftly sending the chair she had been sitting on back. Steven got to his feet too reaching underneath his jacket but Andrei stopped him. Peridot slammed a fist into the desk and leaned closer to the woman, “Like hell she was.”   
The woman didn’t even flinch, “Peridot let me help you where I couldn’t help your mother. I see so many possibilities in you and I can make you rich.”   
Peridots jaw hurt from her clenching, the pain dull compared to the anger that she felt, “I don’t need your help. Whatever illegal activities you’re doing leave me out of it! Yeah I hack into the schools security system but that ain’t shit compared to what you would most likely have me do.”   
“You’re right.” Yekaterina started, “But you wouldn’t even come close to the amount of money I could pay you per job. Listen to me Peridot I need you. This organization needs you. If it’s not the money what else could I give you to turn your opinion?”   
Peridot turned around and looked straight at Andrei, “I don’t want anything from you.”   
The older woman nodded, her fingers steeple in front of her face, “I understand that you might be upset but at least give it some thought. In the meantime, let my son treat you to a night on the town. Here,” Yekaterina took a card from her desk and wrote something down on it, “This is my direct number. Call me if you change your mind.”   
Andrei got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Peridot, she was already walking towards the door, Andrei gave a quick nod to his mother and she nodded back handing him the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, problems with the laptop have me wondering if it will last. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrei led her out of the building and into the cool of the coming night, “I know exactly where to bring you, you’re going to love it.”  
“Who the fuck said I’m going with you?” Peridot yelled grabbing the attention of a passing guard, “I need to get back to my room and destroy that camera you fucks put in there! Did you put a tracker on my car too?”   
They were just about to their cars when Andrei spoke again, “I understand you’re upset but at least let me make it up to you. Explain what we do and…”   
Peridot laughed, “I’m not sleeping with your ass. I’m sure you loved the show you got last night too didn’t you?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about but seriously I just want to take you out to dinner. Nothing more, I promise.” Andrei replied.   
Peridot looked at her phone, checking the time. The sun was starting to set on the horizon, basking the city in an orange glow, “Fine but that's it. You try to touch me I’ll convert your balls into a vagina.” 

Andrei snickered at her words, he moved over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her, “Your chariot awaits.” Peridot rolled her eyes as she made her way into the car. All of the trash that was thrown about was gone and the interior smelled of lemons and bleach. Andrei slid into the drivers seat and started the car, “I hope you like seafood because where I’m taking you has the best in the city.” Peridot sat with her arms folded over her chest, “Sure.” Andrei glanced at Peridot as they made their way out to the street. Garnet opened the gate for them and as they passed by she gave Peridot another glare. Peridot returned the gesture with a glare of her own before the Mustang drove off. “So are you going to tell me what really is going on with your “company”.” ,Peridot asked as she stared out the window. Andrei took a deep breath, “We are a small branch of the Russian Brotherhood. We do the usual things that you normally would think of- drug dealing, arms dealing, prostitution and more. Our little slice of heaven over here is called the Diamond Authority. Mother is one of the three bosses sent to run this branch.” Peridot restrained herself as he was telling her what she was asked to join. Andrei continued, “All that Mother is asking you to do is security maintenance. Make sure our connections with “Homeworld” are encrypted and whatever else she asks of you.” Peridot looked over at him, “What's Homeworld?”  
“Homeworld is our codename for the main body back in Russia.” Andrei explained.   
“I’m really surprised that you’re telling me all this willingly. What if I still say no?” Peridot asked curiously.  
Andrei exhaled, “That's where things get complicated. You won’t be left alone. Someone would be assigned to watch you and if you happen to slip up, yes, we would have to kill you.”  
Peridots blood ran cold, “So I really don’t have a choice.” she said quietly.  
“No not really. Let me explain, our last guy was caught by our rivals. He was tortured and murdered so now our shipments are being taken from us costing us a lot of money. That's why Mother is wanting you to join so badly. I had no idea that your mother was one of us but maybe you can put that aside and think logically. Do you really want to be followed for the rest of your life?” Andrei asked as they pulled into a parking lot.   
Peridot looked down at her hands, “The thing is, I’m not even that good.”  
“We will have someone train you. They could be on the next flight tonight!” Andrei replied.

The Mustang was parked and Andrei exited first, walking over to Peridots side and opening the door for her, “It’s really not that bad and we all live fairly comfortably. You could leave that crappy school of yours and get into the exciting world of foreign diplomacy.”  
“Is that what you guys call it now?” Peridot snarked. The restaurant was fairly upper class, most people exiting and entering were dressed in business suits and skirts. Peridot furrowed her brows, “I think we might be a little under dressed for this place.” ,she announced as she looked down at her tee shirt and ripped jeans.   
“Nonsense! We’re not here to impress anyone. Come, lets enjoy the night ahead of us.” Andrei smiled holding out his arm. Peridot looked at him as if he was diseased and proceeded to walk to the building on her own.   
The giant glass doors were opened for them as they made their way up to the maitre d, Andrei not speaking a word as the two men greeted each other. The maitre d said, “This way Sir Diamond.” As the three made their way through the dining area, Peridot couldn’t help but notice all the people staring, not knowing if it was because of the poor dressing on their part or that if they knew who Andrei was. They were sat in the corner and Andrei pulled out Peridots chair, “Miss.” Peridot rolled her eyes and sat down, Andrei scooting the chair in under her. They both sat with their backs to the wall so they could look out at the others, “So what do think? Pretty nice right?” ,Andrei asked as he waved for the waiter.   
“Nicest place I’ve ever been in.” ,Peridot replied soaking in the surroundings. The waiter came over with a pitcher of water and poured them a couple glasses, “What can I start you two off with?”   
Andrei didn’t even look at the menu in front of him, “The usual please.”   
The waiter nodded, “And for you Miss?” Peridot glanced over the menu and ordered what she wanted.

Once the waiter left Andrei leaned back in his chair, “Is it alright if I ask about you?”  
Peridot glanced in his direction, “What do you want to know?”  
Andrei smiled, “Would just like to know who you really are. What do you like to do? All that good stuff.”  
Peridot sighed, “There’s nothing really to tell. It was always just my mother and I, then once she died it was just me trying to survive, don’t have time to do anything fun besides play games on my computer.”  
“Sounds like a very hard life. Why do you not like to live a little?” Andrei asked as he took a sip of his water.  
“Because I don’t have the time or the money for it. I don't have parents to ask for money when I run low.” Peridot snapped back clearly getting annoyed.   
Andrei rubbed his chin, “Well then this is a good opportunity for you! Mother wasn’t joking when she said she would take care of you. You would be making enough in the next couple of months to buy yourself a really nice beachfront home.”  
Peridot kept her eyes to the room, “Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t care about money?”  
“Everyone cares about money darling.” Andrei spoke, “It’s what makes life easier and clearly you are in need. We have been keeping tabs on you for a while; you don't have any friends so it's not like you will have to make some story just to start this.”  
Peridot straightened in her chair, “Sorry to break it to you but I am at the moment very comfortable. It might not look like it to you people but I don’t think your lifestyle is for me.”

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing out their food. Once the food was handed to both and everything was set they continued their conversation. “You’re a hard one to crack you know that? I like that a lot.” ,Andrei commented as he began to eat. Peridot dug into her food as well, not replying. They sat in silence eating their food, once both were satisfied, Andrei called for the waiter and paid for the bill. They walked out of the high end restaurant, night had fallen over the city and the street lights glowed. Andrei and Peridot walked back to the car and he did what he usually did opening the door for her, “Why do you do that?” ,Peridot asked sliding into her seat.  
“What?” ,Andrei asked, confused.  
“Why are you such a gentlemen? Opening doors and giving me your arm to hold as if you were my protector? You don’t seem to be the mean, dangerous gang man I would think would act.” ,she answered.  
Andrei laughed as he closed the door and continued to laugh as he got into his seat, “Oh that was good. I’m sorry but it was just how I was raised. Mother always told me that is how I need to treat a woman, doesn’t matter what she acts like to me.”  
Peridot looked down at her hands, “That’s actually really nice. I wish I had a mother like that.”   
Andrei looked over at her and could see the pain in her eyes, “Well just so you know, Yekaterina isn’t actually my real mother. She took me in off the streets when I was just a boy. I have no idea who my actual parents are but she treated me as if I was her flesh and blood. That’s all I could really ask for. The streets of Romania are not nice to the lonely children that roam them.”   
Peridot didn’t say anything just looked out the window soaking in the words that were said to her. Andrei started the Mustang up and head back to the compound, the city still moving with the many cars dotting the streets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the absence. Medically speaking I'm stable but not sure what the future brings will update when I can.

They arrived back to the compound and a new guard was stationed at the post. This one seemed more laid back than Garnet. He waved them through and got back to his seat in the guard house. Andrei parked his car right in front of Peridots BRZ. He turned his body towards her, “I apologize about your mother. I would hope that even after our conversation that you still consider our offer.” ,he reached into his pocket and pulled the card he got from Yekaterina and handed it to Peridot. She slowly took it from his hand and put it in her jeans pocket. Without any more words she exited the car and walked over to hers. Andrei stepped out of his car, “I promise that nothing was done to your car. No tracking devices or cameras. You have my word.” 

Peridot didn’t look back, just unlocked her car and got in. She sat in the drivers seat staring at the steering wheel, ‘I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I don’t want to be followed the rest of my life. I should have never came but then again…’ Looking at the red flashing dot on her phone that she placed in her door side pocket, she picked it up and checked the messages. Sam had texted her a bunch of times since she left. She texted a quick message to her friend then started up the car. Andrei was still sitting in front of her but once she started up her car he moved to let her pass. The car lit up as her phone received another message, Peridot glanced at the screen to make sure it was Sam, which it was. Peridot looked back at Andrei and gave him a nod before leaving.

The ride back to campus was long and gave her plenty of time to think about the day. It was another clear night and the bright lights of the big city started to fade away as she progressed down the highway. The music from the radio relaxed her body as she made her way back home but there was still that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that someone was following her. She shook her head and focused on the road, one run in with the law was enough to set her straight when it came to thinking about emotional things while driving. It was well after midnight when she pulled into her spot on campus. The light from Sams room glowed and Peridot smiled as she saw a dark figure come to the window then quickly disappear. 

Peridot got out of her car and locked it, as she turned around she could hear bare feet slapping against pavement, coming her way. The dark figure was revealed in the light of one of the street lights, Sam had tears in her eyes and arms outstretched as she collided with Peridot. “Oh my god I was so worried about you that whole time!” ,Sam cried as she hugged Peridot tightly.   
Peridot hugged her and tried to pull back, “I’m ok Sam I told you that I would be ok.”  
Sam pulled her head from Peridots chest, “What happened?”  
Peridot looked around then grabbed Sams hand and pulled her back to the dormitory. As they were climbing the stairs Peridot whispered, “Don’t talk. Just follow me.” Sam nodded her head. They entered Sams room and quickly shut the door. Peridot grabbed a piece of paper and pen from Sams desk and started writing. Sam watched in curiosity as Peridot finished what she was writing. Peridot handed the paper to Sam and she began to read. She explained about the offer but not the about how they were apart of the Russian mafia. Continuing with the camera that has been in her room and that it had caught her illegal dealings on the computer. Sam gasped and covered her mouth. Taking the pen from Peridot, Sam asked if she was going to take the offer. Peridot shrugged, “I’m not sure what I’m going to do but it might be the only option I have.”  
Sam looked at her friend, “You are more than welcome to stay the night here again.”  
“Yeah that will be great. I just need to get some clothes from my room.” ,Peridot said heading towards the door. 

She unlocked her door and turned on the lights. Scanning the ceiling overhead, Peridot found a small hole right above the entrance to her bathroom. Opening the drawer on her computer desk, Peridot grabbed for a screwdriver then pushed the chair over to the hole. She started digging in her ceiling making the hole ever bigger so she had enough room to extract the camera. Once she was done digging in her ceiling she pulled back for a second before flipping off the small camera and grabbing the whole thing in her fist. She dropped down to the floor and threw the camera down. Her boot stomped the cracked camera into pieces until she was satisfied that it was surely dead. Anger ran through her veins as she walked into her bathroom and scanned the ceiling again. There was nothing to be found and she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to her sink and began to splash cold water on her face. Her reflection stared back at her as she watched the water drip down her face. 

Then as she stood there a thought came into her mind, the wheels in her head started to spin. A smile crept along her face as she thought everything out then began to chuckle to herself. Leaving the bathroom she headed back towards her closet and emptied her gun and placed it back where it was. She grabbed her clothes then turned off the lights and locked her door behind her. The smile was still on her face as she entered Sams room. “What’s so funny?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Just thinking of something. But I will let you know that I will not be finishing my degree. There's just too much that could go wrong if I stayed.” Peridot replied.  
“Wait, you’re just going to drop everything all because of a scare? What are you going to do with your life?” Sam began to ask frantically but was stopped when Peridot looked her way.  
“I won’t be going far I promise but I don't feel like staying here. I will still be in touch with you. I’m just going in a different direction.” Peridot said as she changed her clothes.  
Sam looked to the floor and whispered, “Are you going to do it then?”  
Peridot finished pulling her shirt over her head, “There’s a lot more going on than I’m telling you but I will say this; things are going to get crazy.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Sam exclaimed, “You're not going to kill him are you?”  
“Are you kidding me of course not!” Peridot shook her head, “All I’m saying is is that it might get a little exciting and I can’t be taking classes and doing this at the same time.” 

Sam sat down on her bed drinking in everything Peridot had said. Peridot walked over and sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on Sams shoulder. Sam looked back up at her and tears were starting to form in her eyes. A light touch from Peridots hand wiped away the tears and she pulled Sam into a hug, “We are still friends.” Sam couldn’t speak but gave a hug back as they sat in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

1 Year Later

Peridot had flung herself into her new roll at the compound, working for close to a year to get a new system up and running. She stayed at the building most of the time, writing new encryptions and programs so that everything was locked down tight. The only time she left the compound was to go see Sam on the weekends if she didn’t already have plans. She had overtaken one of the many empty rooms on the second floor, turning it into her own personal lair. Computers and towers lined the back wall as bundles of wires trailed across the floor. Peridot was just about ready to launch her new system when there was a knock on the door. She clicked open a window on her computer and checked the security footage as to who was outside. Andrei waved at the camera and she buzzed him in, “What now?” Peridot grumbled as he made his way to her.   
“Mother would like to have a chat with you.” ,he replied placing his hand on her desk.   
“Tell her I will be up in a bit I’m almost done.” ,she barked as she looked back at her screen and continued typing.  
Andrei leaned in closer, “You need to come now it's time to meet the rest of the matriarchy. Please, this can wait.”   
Peridot rubbed her eyes, she had been at it for almost 10 hours already, “What time is it anyway?”  
“1600 my dear.” ,Andrei said standing back up and heading to the door. Peridot paused for a moment then looked at the watch on her wrist. She stood up and stretched before making her way around the table and following Andrei out. 

The bags under Peridots eyes made her look like a walking zombie. She looked terrible, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. They made it to the waiting area outside Mothers office. Pearl was on the phone and typing away with her graceful fingers. Once she saw the two she hung up and stood from her chair, “The Diamonds have been waiting for you! Get in there before they tear me a new one!”   
Andrei held up his hands, “Easy Miss Pearl I got her as soon as I can.”  
Peridot had gotten use to Pealrs snarky attitude over the months and proceeded to flip her off as she pushed through the doors. Pearl gasped and was about to say something back but it was too late they were already through the door. Steven was in his usual spot on the couch as they entered the office. He gave a nod towards the two then went back to looking at his phone. Peridot stiffened as she was greeted by the three leaders of the Diamond Authority. In all her time here she had never seen the other two, just Yekaterina.

She was quick to try and make herself more presentable but Yekaterina waved a hand, “Its alright Ms. Vanderhil. I already told these two that you are one of my hardest workers and that you don’t have time to look nice.” ,she chuckled.   
Peridot gave a weak laugh as the rest of the room laughed also, “What can I do for you Madam?”   
Yekaterina got up from her desk and walked towards Peridot, the other two women falling behind her, “I would like you to meet my sisters, the other heads of this branch.” She motioned with her right hand to a slightly shorter, older woman with white hair and blue eyes, “This is Bela Diamond, she is our head accountant and handles all transactions between the Brotherhood and the branch.”   
The older lady nodded her head, “Nice to finally meet you Ms. Vanderhil.”   
Then Yekaterina motioned with her left hand to a much shorter and younger woman with brown hair and brown eyes, “This is Polina Diamond, she is in charge of our shipments.”   
The younger woman reached out a hand to greet Peridot, “Hello Peridot, I’m hoping our new security system is close to being finished. My men are sick of pulling double shifts.”   
Peridot swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “Y-y-yes Ma’am. I am just about to finish it today before I was called on.”   
The three woman looked at each other and nodded, “I’m very happy to hear that Peridot.” Yekaterina said as she made her way back to her desk.   
“Homeworld has most of our high dollar cargo on hold until we can solve this little security problem.” Polina explained.  
“And our funds are just about dried up so this needs to be fixed immediately.” Bela added.   
Peridot walked closer to the women, “Well you can tell them that they can ship us our cargo because the new network will be up and running by the end of the day. You have my word.” She stood before the three women with her arms folded behind her back and her chest puffed. Her confidence in her work was unmatched to any others within the building and she had been given Yekaterinas trust early on.   
“Of course you do Vanderhil and once it is up I want you to take the week off. You did your job well.” Yekaterina said as she smiled at Peridot. The other two looked to their confident sister wondering if this small woman had really completed the task. 

Yekaterina nodded to her son letting him know that the meeting was over. Andrei got up and held the door for Peridot as they made their way out of the office. Peridot exited the office and let out all the air that she had held in her lungs. Pearl gave her a sneer over her computer before looking back at the screen. Both Andrei and Peridot stepped into the elevator and headed back down to the second floor to Peridots lab. “Weren’t expecting such a meeting were you Ms. Vanderhil?” Andrei said staring at his phone.   
Peridot was leaned up against the back of the elevator, “I figured it was going to be something bigger than the rest. I’m not stupid, I know what goes on around here.”  
Andrei looked over at her, “Is that so? I wish I was so up to date like you.”   
“I’m rewriting your crappy system of course I know that shit isn’t fully getting done. What good is having a “business” without proper protocols in place? You clods wouldn't have lasted much longer if it wasn’t for me.” ,Peridot said matter-of-factly.   
Andrei turned his body towards her and slammed a hand right next to her ear. Peridot jumped, not expecting such a volatile reaction, “Listen, we have gone this far without you and I am sure we will keep going even if you disappear. NEVER talk about the Brotherhood or my mother like that again.”   
The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Peridot was still wide eyed as Andrei backed away from her and headed down the hallway towards her lab. She clutched her shirt in her fingers and proceeded off the elevator. ‘I got too complacent. My cocky attitude almost got me killed. Remember where you are and what you’re doing Peridot.’ ,she thought to herself. Andrei was waiting for her to open the door, “Are you coming in to watch me then?” ,Peridot asked as she punched in the security code.   
“It’s not just you that has their reputation on the line. I want this done as soon as possible.” Andrei replied coldly.   
Peridot nodded her head and they both entered the dark room. She flipped on the light switch and the room came to life. She went back to her post behind the computer and started typing away. Andrei took a seat upon a free table and took his phone back out. It was close to 11 o’clock when Peridot got up from her seat and plugged in a couple more wires into one of the network servers then started it up. She then walked around to the rest and checked their condition and connections. Standing in front of the main computer, Peridot took in a deep breath and clicked the enter button. The room started to buzz with electricity and the computer screen scrolled through what seemed like endless bouts of code and encryption. Peridot picked up the phone that was on her desk then started dialing numbers. Andrei looked from his position as she started repeating numbers to the person on the other line. Sweat started to form on her forehead as she continued her strange language with the other person and darting back and forth from server to server. 

After a couple minutes she placed the phone back in its cradle and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. A few clicks of her mouse and a loading screen appeared, the bar slowly filling up. She started to chew on her fingernail just hoping that this was it. Months of work being prepared to start up and hopefully bring the system to life. The green bar was finally full then the computer screen went blank. Peridot paused for a moment not knowing what happened but then the screen came back to life and the data flowed over the screen showing the different networks she set up being formed and secured. Russia - connected and secured, Germany - connected and secured, Mexico - connected and secured; the list continued on as a smile crept across her face. Out of all of the Brotherhoods top tech specialists, she was the one to fully connect all branches back to Homeworld. Peridot leaned back into her seat and covered her face with her hands. “Well is it up?” Andrei asked getting up from his spot.  
“It’s starting up now. It will take a couple more hours to be fully up but after that we now have a network more secure than Fort Knox.” Peridot said staring up at the ceiling.   
Andrei phoned his mother and told her the good news. Peridots phone began ringing off the hook and she went through her spiel with every other branch until all of their techs knew how to setup the new system. By the time everything was done it was three in the morning. Her eyes stung and she felt like shit as she placed the phone back into its cradle one last time. Andrei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her, “Come on wonder tech it is time for your vacation.” Peridot didn’t have the energy to fight with him so she got up from her seat and followed Andrei out of the room. They made their way towards the elevator, “So where are you sending me for my vacation?” Peridot asked, tired.   
“You will be staying at my beach house in Beach City. We would send you anywhere in the world but we need you close just in case this system of yours is actually junk.” Andrei joked. Again Peridot was too tired to give him a response, she just followed him out of the building and to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all the high tech people out there that read my horrible explanation of computer stuff!


	15. Chapter 15

Peridot awoke to the sound of seagulls calling and splashing waves. She blinked her eyes a couple times to get the sleep out then leaned up in the bed she had been placed in. Taking in her new surroundings she pushed the blankets away and got up from the bed. The window from the bedroom looked out over a beach, Peridot had no idea where she was or how she got there. Making her way out into the main living area she was greeted by someone new, standing over the stove cooking. The new woman had shoulder length cobalt blue hair and sun kissed tan skin. Peridot approached cautiously hoping to not scare the woman. The womans ear moved ever so slightly and spun her head around to lock eyes with Peridot. “Good morning Ms. Vanderhil. What would you like to eat?” ,the woman asked calmly.   
Peridot was confused, “Sorry to ask but where am I and who are you?”  
The young woman slid the eggs she was cooking on to a plate and turned around to place them on the island that separated the kitchen from the living room, “You are at Mr. Diamonds beach house in Beach City and you can just call me Lapis.”   
Peridot scratched her head then sat down at one of the chair next to the island, “Nice to meet you Lapis, is Andrei here?”  
“Not until later.” ,Lapis said taking a bite of her eggs, “He has a couple more things to do back in Empire City then he will be staying the weekend here.”   
Peridot had a startled look to her face as she looked down at her watch then at the calendar that hung from the wall close by, “Wait it’s already friday?”  
Lapis shook her head up and down as she continued eating her food. 

Peridot got up from her seat and started heading for the front door. She patted at her pants pockets but then realized that she was not wearing the same clothing that she had on the day before, “Why am I in different clothes!?”   
“You don’t remember much from last night do you?” Lapis said from her spot at the island. Peridot shook her head. Lapis sighed then wiped her mouth as she got up from her seat, “We brought you here and Andrei instructed me to change out your clothes, bath you, then put you to bed. I couldn’t tell if you were another one of his drunken one night stands or not so I just did as I was told. It wasn’t until this morning that he assigned me to look after you, so here we are.”   
Peridot stood in silence as she processed what she was told, “Wait, you bathed me?”   
Lapis crossed her arms over her chest, “Sure did and was happy to do so since it didn’t seem like you knew how, stinky.”  
Peridot blushed furiously, “I DO know how I have just been busy!”  
Lapis laughed, “Yeah yeah whatever you say stinky. Your new change of clothes is in the bedroom that you came out of; this is your place for the next couple of weeks.”  
Peridot raised an eyebrow, “Couple of weeks? I thought they were just giving me a week?”  
“They extended it. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth kid.” ,Lapis replied as she sat down on one of the couches. 

Peridot went back into her room and changed. ‘That's crazy that they gave me another week. I wonder why?’ ,Peridot thought to herself. She was done getting ready for the day and made her way back into the living room. Lapis was staring out one of the windows, “So what do you mean you were assigned to me?” ,Peridot asked.   
“I’m your new bodyguard.” ,Lapis replied.  
“Why am I getting a bodyguard? I haven’t had one this whole time?” ,Peridot questioned.  
“Andrei was keeping an eye on you and you were being watched when you came back here to meet up with your friend. You have never been truly alone. You are now a high asset to the Brotherhood and our rivals will be wanting to see you dead.” ,Lapis said dimly. 

Lapis got up from her spot on the couch and handed Peridot an envelope. Peridot asked, “What's this?” Lapis just shrugged her shoulders. Peridot opened the envelope up and inside was a credit card and a letter - ‘Peridot, Take this card and get whatever you need. Your car is in the garage downstairs under the beach house. I will be back later tonight. Andrei Diamond’ Peridot laughed to herself as she looked at the card; it was a visa infinite. She put the card into her pants pocket, “Ready to head out?” Lapis again just shrugged her shoulders then went over to the small bedroom that overlooked the living room and threw on a tee shirt and her weapon. “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” ,Peridot said and went back to put on her own holster. They went out the front door and stepped onto the porch. Peridot looked around at the landscape and it seemed like it was pretty secluded from the rest of the town. The beach house was built into a cliff side with a lighthouse adorning the top of the cliff. Lapis walked down the steps to the two car garage that was built underneath the house. Peridot quickly caught up to her then said, “Wait how did my car get here?” Lapis reached into her pants pocket and produced the keys to the car. Peridot tried to grab them out of her hand but Lapis was too quick. “Give me my keys Lapis.” ,Peridot said angrily. A smirk formed on the blue haired womans face as she dangled them in front of Peridot, “Come get them tough guy.”  
“I thought you were suppose to be my bodyguard!” ,Peridot exclaimed swiping, the keys out of her hand.  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t fuck with you.” ,Lapis said slyly. 

Peridot mumbled to herself as the garage door opened up to reveal her car. She walked over to the hood and hugged the machine, “Hey baby did you miss mommy?” ,she said to the car and kissed the hood.   
Lapis looked at her, intrigued, “You want me to leave you two alone?”  
Peridot clicked the fob key and unlocked the car, “Shut up and get in.” Peridot had to re adjust her settings again but when she was happy with everything she started up the car and drove up the driveway. The driveway led up towards the end of the boardwalk on a side street Peridot didn’t even know was there. She drove down the side street and out onto the main dragstrip. It was another busy friday afternoon for the boardwalk, people were everywhere on the sidewalks and in the shops. It made Peridot think about how normal these people acted when there was so much going on in the shadows. They made their way over to one of Peridots favorite diners that was situated away from the hustle and bustle. Dee’s was a family owned restaurant that specialized in comfort foods. The wait staff came to know Peridot in her time at college when she would go there on the weekends. The two walked through the doors and the woman behind the cash register lit up, “Peridot! Wow I haven’t seen you in forever, where have you been?”   
Peridot smiled back and rubbed the back of her neck, “I got a new job in Empire City. Haven’t had a lot of time off to come down and say hi.”   
“Well come sit down, you want the usual? What about your friend here?” ,the waitress asked as she brought them to a booth.   
“Coffee is just fine.” ,Lapis replied.   
The waitress left and they got comfortable in their seats, “She knows you?” ,Lapis inquired.  
“Yeah the whole family does. I use to come here a lot.” ,Peridot replied sinking into her seat.   
Lapis looked at Peridot then scanned the restaurant, “Seems like a nice little place.”  
“It is! Their food is pretty good too if you want to get something.” ,Peridot replied taking a sip from her water that been placed in front of her. Lapis shrugged her shoulders then prepared her coffee. They sat in silence, Peridot twiddling her thumbs trying to think of something to say but before she could get anything out her food had arrived and her stomach growled. Lapis leaned over the table placing one elbow on it then resting her head into her hand, “So what’s the plan for today boss?”   
Peridot swallowed the food she had in her mouth, “I don’t know just head back to the beach house I guess.”   
Lapis laughed, “Oh good! I’m glad I got stuck with a boring one.”   
Peridot scrunched her brows, “I’m not boring I just want to relax if that’s ok with you.”  
“Hey that's fine with me. Less chance I have to get shot at the better!” ,Lapis chuckled waving a hand lazily in front of her.  
She finished eating her food and said her farewells to the rest of the restaurant family before heading back to the beach house. The car was parked back in the garage and they both headed back into the house. Peridot went into her room and looked through the drawers of clothing. Lapis came in behind her, “Everything in here has been bought for you for your time here.” Peridot looked through the clothing and found a lime green bikini and pulled it out. She eyed it for a bit before she heard from behind her, “Hey yeah put that on. Get a little sun on that white skin.” Peridot turned around and saw a smiling Lapis laying on her bed. She walked over to the full length mirror and imagined it on her. As she kept looking she could tell that she hadn’t seen the sun in months. Whatever tan she had was gone and her skin looked pale and fragile. She sighed once then headed towards the bathroom to change. “You know you don't have to change in there. I've already seen and touched every part of you.” ,Lapis called from her spot on the bed. Peridot dropped her head and remember what she was told this morning but she continued on into the bathroom and slammed the door. She could hear Lapis laughing from the bathroom and it made Peridot blush even more. It wasn’t because of Lapis seeing her naked but from her washing Peridots body without her even realizing it. She’s only been touched in those certain places by Sam that one time when they were intimate. 

The sun was shining brightly down on the beach as Peridot and Lapis made their way closer to the water. Lapis had taken off her dark blue polo that she was wearing this morning and exchanged it with a blue bikini. A towel clung around her hips and she had a book in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Peridot had changed into the green bikini but still wore a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Lapis was the first to drop her things into the sand then scan the surrounding area, “Yeah this will do.” The umbrella was propped open and placed in the sand to give off the shade Lapis required. She unraveled her towel and placed it in the shade then plopped herself down on top and opened her book. Peridot tried to set up her own towel in the shade but was immediately kicked back into the sun, “Hey what was that for?”   
“I told you Casper, you need some sun now toast it up.” ,Lapis replied.   
Peridot shook her head and did as she was told. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with someone so bull headed. As she was about to lay down she got back up and headed back for the beach house. Lapis sighed then asked, “Where do you think you’re going?”   
“I still need sunscreen if I’m going to be banished to the open sun.” ,Peridot snarled.  
“All you had to do was ask.” ,Lapis pulled out a bottle of lotion from the waistband of her bikini bottoms. Peridot was about to grab it from her when Lapis got up herself and motioned her to lay back down on her towel. “I can do it myself.” ,Peridot said lowly but Lapis just looked at her as if waiting for a dog to do a trick. Peridot groaned as she made her way back down onto the towel, “Why are you treating me like a child?”  
“Because I was told too.”   
Peridot pondered to herself, “Andrei told you to treat me like a child?”  
Lapis was silent for a moment but then muttered, “No. Ms. Diamond did. I am not to let you out of my sight and do everything possible to make sure no harm came to you. Including the harsh rays of the sun.”  
Peridot was stunned by what she heard. She never thought in a million years that she would ever be considered by anyone to be important enough. But then her thoughts were interrupted when a hand slid in between her thighs, “Whoa hey! You don't need to do that I can do it myself!”  
Lapis giggled to herself, “That’s not the reaction I got last time.”  
Peridot flushed red from the top of her head down to her shoulders, “So you’re just going to keep bringing that up even though I never asked for you to do any of that?”  
Lapis walked back to her spot and sat down, “I’m only teasing you Ms. Vanderhil. It just makes me giddy knowing that you’ve clearly never been touched down there.”   
Peridot rolled onto her butt and sat up, “Well just so you know I HAVE been touched down there by someone other than myself so you are completely wrong.”  
Lapis had an astonished look on her face, “Really? Well then it must have only been once since you were nothing but putty in my hand.”  
“Excuse me but did you have sex with me while I was in a comatose state?” ,Peridot challenged, starting to get angrier by the second.   
“All I did was wash you, it wasn’t my fault you achieved orgasm so quickly.” Lapis retorted as she picked up her book.   
Peridot was furious but at the same time embarrassed that she had put herself into such a position in the first place. She got up and walked to the surf, letting the waves wash over her feet. The past month had been a blur of numbers and letters as she worked on the new system. It was true she let herself go even so far as to not even washing herself. Then the sound of a phone ringing brought her back to the present and she turned around and saw Lapis talking on the phone. Peridot guessed that it had nothing to do with her until Lapis hung up and said, “There’s a situation that needs your attention.”


	16. Chapter 16

They hurried back to the beach house; Lapis pushing a couple buttons on a keypad that Peridot didn’t notice before that was on the wall below where Lapis slept. The wall jutted out then slid to the side revealing a secret room that had a big screen monitor and computer hardware precisely placed throughout the tiny sanctum. Lapis hastily turned on the computer and the image of Yekaterina popped up on the screen. The boss lady didn’t look too happy as Peridot was pushed into the chair, “Ms. Vanderhil we seem to be having a problem.”   
Peridot straightened up in her chair, “What seems to be the problem Ma’am?”  
“Our storage facility downtown has gone offline and we can’t seem to get a hold of anyone there.” ,Yekaterina replied sharply.   
“I’m on it.” ,Peridot got up from her chair and ran to her room. Her backpack was laid up against the wall and she opened it hoping that her personal laptop was still in there. It was, she raced back to the small room and started up her laptop. Lapis and Yekaterina waited quietly as Peridot plugged away on her computer. The look on her face became stone as she started pulling up data from the downed sector. “The security wall was hacked; this sector is still running on the old system for whatever reason.” Peridot pulled up the security footage and it looked like a warzone. People lay dead in the view of the camera as others were still shooting at unseen entities off screen. “They’re being attacked as we speak!” ,Peridot exclaimed as she watched another person get their head shot through. Yekaterina yelled to someone in her office, “Send all available backup to the downtown holding area NOW!” 

The grey haired woman sat back down in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I thought you had this all covered Peridot.”   
The words rippled through Peridot like an atom bomb shockwave, “I take full responsibility Ma’am, I’ll get it fixed right away.”  
“You and Ms. Lazuli get your asses down there right now and do whatever needs to be done. After that you come back here and recheck your clearly sloppy work!” Yekaterina pressed a button on her keyboard and the screen went blank. Peridot stared at the screen until Lapis placed a hand on her shoulder, “Come on. By the time we get up there everything should be cleaned up.” They went to put on appropriate clothes and headed off to Empire City.   
Lapis was driving the car this time, Peridot was still too baffled by what had played out. They were close to the holding facility when Lapis broke the silence, “Do you know what happened?”   
“I’m sure it was just my tiredness that got the best of me. I was up for 3 days straight when I finalized everything. I wouldn’t be surprised that I made a few mistakes.” ,Peridot said under her breath.   
“Well your mistake has caused a lot of damage. I’m sure Ms. Diamond is not going to take this lightly.” ,Lapis spoke as she made the last turn down to the docks. The place still echoed of gunshots every now and then when they parked the Subaru down the block. Lapis was the first to get out and draw her weapon, signaling to Peridot to wait in the car while she scoped the area. She disappeared around the corner to the front entrance to the holding facility. Peridot waited a good 10 minutes before Lapis reappeared in her line of sight and waved for her. She exited the vehicle and hastily walked to Lapis’ side. 

The walk towards the main building brought back memories from Peridots past in the Army. Bodies, blood and guts littered the yard, some still alive a groaning out to be helped. She wanted to so badly help them, her training as a soldier wanting to take charge and get to work bandaging the wounded but she had a bigger task at hand. They made their way to the security room and Peridot got to work, seeing what exactly went wrong with the new system. Lapis stood by the door listening for any danger that might not have been noticed on her first walk through. Peridot moved from terminal to terminal loading the sequences that were missed the night before. It took her less than a half hour to correct her mistake. She turned to Lapis, “We are done here lets go back to the compound.” It didn’t take them long to go the 10 miles inland to the compound. Peridot rushed to her lab and booted up the computer. As she was working Andrei walked in to grab Lapis, Peridot noticed this out of the corner of her eye and brought up the security footage for outside her door. Andrei looked like he just did 10 rounds with his mother, the tried and defeated look on his face said it all. Lapis just stood there with her hands across her chest and nodded. Once they were done with their little meeting they came back in the room. Andrei approached, “You know Mother is extremely pissed off right?”   
Peridot ground her teeth together, “I know and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to let you all down. What was the damage?”  
“30 good men lost their lives. Some damage to product but nothing that we can’t bounce back from.” ,Andrei explained.   
Peridot rubbed her head with her fingertips, “Fuck.”  
“Don’t blame yourself too much Ms. Vanderhil. We have lost a lot more before you came along.” ,Lapis chimed in.   
Andrei agreed, “That’s right Peridot. This was just a slight hiccup. I told Mother that you were pushing yourself too hard to get this done.”  
“People still died from my fuck up!”, Peridot yelled, “My stupidity killed 30 people! Complacency breed weakness, weakness breeds mistakes and mistakes mean someone gets hurt.” The other two didn’t know what to say, they let Peridot finish her work and then they went up to Yekaterinas office. 

Pearl was at her station, this time quiet and solitary. Andrei opened the doors and they all walked in and stood toe to toe in front of Yekaterinas desk. She was rubbing her temples when she finally spoke after a moment of silence, “Please tell me you fixed your fuck up.”   
Peridot spoke up, “Yes Ma’am. I rechecked all areas and cleaned up my work. I apologize for everything that happened today.”   
Yekaterina rose her head to look at the three, “Ms. Lazuli, you are hereby assigned as permanent bodyguard to Ms. Vanderhil. Along with keeping her alive I want you to make sure she gets to all compounds safely. You two will be heading out in the morning.”   
Lapis gave a quick salute and nod, accepting her new assignment.   
“Leaving Ma’am?” ,Peridot questioned.  
“Yes. You and Ms. Lazuli will be personally double checking the system at all branches and compounds. All of them.” ,Yekaterina hissed.  
Peridot lowered her head, “That’s not necessary Ma’am I’ve already checked from my lab…”  
“Clearly there was a problem within your lab that caused this catastrophe! YOU told Polina that Homeworld could send us the bigger shipments and magically when we get one we are attacked!” ,Yekaterina yelled standing from her chair.   
Peridot swallowed hard, “Ma’am I was on three days of no sleep when I initiated the final phase. I can’t even remember the last half of last night after our meeting! Please if you come down to my lab I will show you everything is secured now.”  
Yekaterina looked at her with wild eyes, “Show me.” 

Everyone in the office made their way to the second floor with Lapis and Steven standing guard outside the door to Peridots lab. Peridot showed Yekaterina everything, pointing out the different folders for each branch then each subcategory for all of the compounds within that branch. It was an hour before Yekaterina was satisfied with what Peridot brought forth. They made their way out of the building, a limo waiting for Yekaterina, “Peridot I can make your life a slice of heaven or hell. Don’t fuck up like that again.” Peridot acknowledged her mistake and bowed her head to her boss. “My son.” ,Yekaterina beckoned. Andrei ran to her side and they exchanged whispers and kisses on the cheeks then she was off. Andrei waited for his mothers limo to be out of sight before heading back to the other two. He gave a weak smile then motioned for them to go to Peridots BRZ. Peridot was sat in the passenger seat as she waited for Lapis and Andrei to finish their conversation.   
Lapis got into the drivers seat and started the car, “You’re lucky you know that?”  
“Is that so?” ,Peridot questioned.  
“Yeah, usually Ms. Diamond isn’t so calm about things but you must be one lucky duck.” ,Lapis replied.   
“You’re telling me that's not her angry?”  
“A little bit but not as bad as I’ve seen.”  
“That’s a little terrifying.” ,Peridot said as she slid down in her seat.  
“Be glad Andrei likes you so much.” ,Lapis winked at her as they got back on the highway and headed back to the beach house.


	17. Chapter 17

The Subaru pulled into the garage and the engine was killed. Peridot had fallen asleep on the ride back to the beach house and Lapis poked at her side to wake her up, “Come on sleepy, we are home.” Peridot blinked her eyes a couple times then opened her door and got out of the car. They walked up the long stairway onto the deck of the beach house and Peridot sat at one of the deck chairs. Lapis joined her sitting across from her. There was a storm forming on the horizon, the distant lightning flashing and thunder echoing in the distance. “I know it’s just going to get harder from here but I’m already tired of it.” ,Peridot said as she broke the silence between them. Lapis didn’t take her eyes off the growing storm, “You’re right. It only get worse the longer you stay but as you know that's not exactly an option.”   
Peridot looked over at Lapis, the wind blowing in off the ocean moving the blue womans hair in a slow flowing motion, “How long have you been with them?”  
“Too long.” ,Lapis replied as she looked over her shoulder at a pair of headlights coming towards the house. Lapis got up from her chair and stood in front of Peridot, blocking her from the drivers view whoever it might be. The car parked outside the garage and Andrei got out of the vehicle holding a brown paper bag in his left arm, “Hey ladies I think it’s about time we have a little fun!” 

The three gathered in the living room, Peridot sat on the couch as Andrei and Lapis were in the kitchen fixing themselves some alcoholic beverages. Lapis walked over to Peridot and handed her a cup, “Here you go.” Peridot smelled the mixture and it reeked of vodka, “Um I don’t really drink.” Andrei gave out a hardy laugh, “You silly Americans, you call your piss water alcohol. No Ms. Vanderhil this elixir of heaven is true Russian vodka!”   
“I think I’m good. Seriously I was never fond of drinking alcohol in the first place, let alone hard liquor.” ,Peridot replied handing the cup back to Lapis.   
Lapis took the cup from her, “Here i’ll make you a new one that isn’t as strong how about that?” Clearly Peridot wasn’t going to make it to bed without having a couple drinks with them. Taking the new drink from Lapis’ hand, Peridot took a small sip of the new mixture, “It tastes like orange juice.”   
Lapis smiled, “Because it’s mostly orange juice. It’s called a screwdriver.”  
Peridot raised a curious brow at the drink, “How much alcohol is in it?”  
“Can you just drink the damn thing?” ,Lapis huffed as she sat on the other end of the couch. 

Andrei sat in the armchair across from Peridot, “So Ms. Vanderhil now that you got your one pass from Mother, I hope you are more careful in your work.”   
Peridot looked down at her drink, “I never meant for it to happen in the first place. It’s not like I went out of my way for all those guys to get killed.”   
“It’s something we have come accustomed to but we are hoping it no longer happens.” ,Andrei explained as he leaned back in his chair taking a long drink from his bottle. They sat quiet for a moment before Andrei looked over at Lapis, “So have you told her some of the crazy stories we have had together?”   
Lapis rolled her eyes and continued to drink from her cup. Andrei got up from his seat and walked over to the couch sitting in between the two women, “Oh come on we are family now! Remember the first mission we went on together? What a shit show that turned out to be!”   
“What happened?” ,Peridot asked curiously.   
“I fell through the floor of an old warehouse and landed on the group leader breaking his neck.” ,Lapis said blatantly from behind her drink.   
Andrei howled out in laughter, slapping his knee, “You should have seen her! Totally dumbfounded as to what she just accomplished! Had no idea what to do once she landed but thankfully she had me right there to save her right darling?”  
Lapis got up from her seat, “Yes such a hoot it was. Need another Peridot?” Peridot handed the cup back to Lapis and brought her attention back to Andrei whom was starting into another story.

The night went on with drink, laughter and a couple punches thrown at Andrei as he continued his recounts of their many escapades. Peridots head was starting to feel heavy and her vision was slowly rocking back and forth. She looked down into her empty cup and raised it over her head upside down, “Empty! Why am I drinking water now? Where are my screwdrivers?” ,she yelled out. Andrei and Lapis stopped chatting and Lapis smiled at her, “I’ve been giving you straight vodka for the past half hour Peridot.” Just as Lapis said that Peridots lips became numb, her stomach felt uneasy and the back of her throat felt like it was about to erupt with lava. “Oh no I know that look.” ,Andrei said getting up from his spot. “I got her.” ,Lapis replied as she set her drink down and walked over to Peridot. “Hold it in kid wait until we are over a toilet.” Peridot had a blank expression on her face and she began to drool. Lapis guided Peridot into her room and into the private bathroom. She positioned Peridot over the toilet and at that exact moment Peridot let everything go. 

Lapis patted and rubbed Peridots back as Peridot puked everything she drank back up and into the bowl. Peridot laid her head against the cold porcelain seat and took a couple deep breaths. Lapis looked over at her from her spot on the edge of the bathtub, “You going to make it?” Peridot lifted her hand and gave a thumbs up. “Do you want me to stay here with you?” Again Peridot used her hand to shoo away Lapis. Lapis got up and closed the door only leaving a sliver of it open and proceeded back out into the living room. Peridot managed to lift her arm up and flush the toilet without having to open her eyes. She dry heaved a couple more times before trying to make her way out of the bathroom but the cold tile under her was calling her name. She lay on the tile enjoying its coolness against her hot skin, staring into space. She didn't think more than a couple minutes had passed before she attempted to get up off the floor and into her bed. The only way she could manage to move was on her hands and knees and it was enough to get her up and out of the bathroom. Her heads was throbbing as she made her way over to the bed but then something caught her attention. ‘Those noises. They’re back.’ ,she thought to herself. 

The door to her room was closed but the light the came from under the door guided Peridot over to it and she laid her head down to look underneath the door. She couldn’t see anything from under the door so she quietly cracked the door open enough to find out what the noises were coming from. Her jaw slacked open as she took in the scene before her, Andrei and Lapis completely naked and having sex. Peridot was frozen in place as she watched Andrei slam his waist into the back of Lapis. Lapis’ breast swung back and forth with every thrust, her eyes were closed and she gripped the top of the chair. Andrei had a hold of her waist, sweat covered his head and chest as he looked down at Lapis’ back side. Both grunting in pleasure as Andrei proceeded to switch positions, grabbing Lapis’ right leg and putting it over his left shoulder. This made Lapis roll to face Andrei and she reached up with her right arm and grabbed onto his neck for stability. Andrei leaned down almost folding Lapis in half and kissed her deeply. Peridot was able to see everything. Andreis’ thick shaft moving in and out of Lapis’ vagina. His sack slapping against her rear, muscles straining to hold each other up. Peridot felt as if she went back in time to when she was younger and back with her mother. She clutched at her shirt feeling sick to her stomach again but she could move. 

Andrei was groaning louder now and he picked up Lapis from her spot against the chair. His arm muscles flexed with the new added weight but still managed to bounce Lapis’ body up and down. Lapis threw her head back and yelled loudly, “Oh fuck… Yes… harder!” Andrei seemed to obliged and started using his legs to make the bouncing rougher. Peridot licked her lips and could feel herself getting turned on. Lapis threw her arms around Andreis’ neck and screamed into his ear, “Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Andrei gave a couple more good thrusts into Lapis before moaning out in pleasure. The muscles in his legs twitched and he held Lapis down as he climaxed into her. White liquid started to fall to the floor as they both moaned together, breathing hard into each other. 

Peridot continued to watch as the two detached from each other. Lapis was set down on her feet, she looked down between her legs, “Been holding that in for a while?” Andrei leaned back onto the wall, his erection still bobbing ever so slightly, “Oh yes.” Lapis walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the rag that was hanging off the stove, wiping down her legs and crotch. She threw the used towel over at Andrei, “Clean up your mess stud. I’m going to go check on Peridot.” Peridot scrambled to her hands and knees but was still slightly too drunk to do it fast enough before Lapis came through the door. She wasn’t even half way to the bed before Lapis walked in and closed the door behind her, “Enjoy the show?” Peridot groaned in discontent knowing she had been caught, “I’m sorry.” Lapis helped the drunk Peridot up onto the bed, “Don’t be because now it’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing an overhaul to what has been written. Going back and correcting anything that needs to be. 5/18/2019


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Forced sex in this chapter!

“What?” ,Peridot asked making sure she heard correctly.  
Lapis moved two fingers around Peridots ear and leaned in close, “You’re going to fuck me now.”  
“I… uh… well I’m not sure…” ,Peridot tried to get the words out but the alcohol was making her brain foggy. Lapis positioned herself in the middle of the bed and leaned up against the pillows, “Come on you don’t have a choice. Andrei didn’t finish me off and I refuse to go to bed horny now get your ass over here!” Peridot stayed seated on the edge of the bed still trying to form a coherent sentence but Lapis wasn’t having any of it. She grabbed Peridot by the shoulders and forced her head in between her legs. Peridot got a nose full of what smelled like bad body odor and something else she couldn’t put words to. She visually reacted to the smell and Lapis laughed, “Yeah sorry about the smell but that’s what happens when you get the sloppy seconds. Now get going before I get really pissed.”  
Peridot managed to rise to her elbows and say, “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Excuse me?” ,Lapis asked confused.  
“I’ve never done anything to someone else. I’ve only ever recieved it.” ,Peridot mumbled.  
“Oh for fucks sake! Fine let me help you out then.” ,Lapis grabbed a fistful of Peridots hair and shoved her head back down into her crotch, “Open your fucking mouth and start licking. I’ll tell you what to do from there.” Tears started to form at the corners of Peridots eyes when she opened her mouth and started licking; disgusted by the taste she was tasting. “Are you crying? You better knock it off because my whole job is to make sure you don’t die. The least you could do is get me off when I ask!” ,Lapis roared. 

Peridot continued licking at Lapis’ vagina without making another noise. Lapis was moaning loudly with her head rolled back enjoying the pleasure. “Now start making circles around my clit.” ,Lapis commanded as she maneuvered Peridots head a little higher. Her tongue found a hard nub and did as she was told, circling the tip of her tongue around it. “There you go. Oh that feels amazing go faster!” Peridots tongue was starting to get tired but she didn’t want to get Lapis any more mad than she already was. Peridot tried to take a breath of air but was then forced down harder onto Lapis’ clit, “I didn’t say you could move!” Peridot snaked her arms under Lapis’ thighs moving her hands to push the skin out of the way of her nostrils. 

Lapis’ hips began to thrust into Peridots face, her moans getting louder, “I’m almost there! Harder!” Peridot took a deep breath then pulled Lapis’ legs into her, using the top of her tongue to make long strokes against Lapis’ clit. “Oh fuck yes! Yes do that!” ,Lapis exclaimed. Peridot held her breath and moved the pace faster, stiffening her tongue so that Lapis had the most pressure against her clit. She could feel the hard nub grow and pulse in her mouth, hoping that this was the end. Lapis screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm came in waves. Her nails dug into Peridots head as she milked herself more. Finally she let go of Peridots head and fell against the pillows breathing hard. Peridot gasped for air as she rolled onto her back trying not to vomit. 

Lapis pulled Peridot into a hug, letting Peridots head rest on her breasts, “You did good for a first timer.” Peridot answered with a grunt still trying to not vomit on her. “We can work on that later. Sorry for being rough but I just needed to get off. Now…” ,Lapis rolled off the bed and headed over to a dresser opening up one of the drawers. Peridot tried to see what Lapis was doing but her vision was too blurry. Lapis came back to the bed, “Since you are so new to this I’ll start you off easy.” Lapis grabbed Peridots hips, rolling the blonde onto her stomach then lifting her hips in the air. Peridot felt a finger toy with her opening and could feel her wetness being stirred, “Oh you naughty bitch.” ,Lapis commented, “You might be a virgin but your body is more than ready.” Lapis positioned herself behind Peridot and readied herself. Peridot had no idea what was about to happen until she felt a sharp pain in her vagina. She yelped in pain but a pair of hands prevented her from getting away. “Ow Lapis what are you doing!?” Peridot screamed. She looked behind her and through the haze she could make out Lapis smiling down at her, “Trust me you want me to pop your cherry before anyone else does.” 

More pressure and pain formed as Lapis eased the strap on into Peridots virgin hole. Peridot cried out in pain and clawed at the bedding but she was too drunk to really fight her off, “Why are you doing this just let me go it hurts!” Lapis leaned over Peridot, “Because I want to make you feel good too.” Another few inches and Lapis was fully sheathed into Peridot, “Alright just get used to it for a second. The first time is always the worst.” Peridot felt as if her intestines were being pushed up into her chest. The pressure on her bladder made it feel like she had to urinate really bad, “Lapis please pull it out I can’t take it!”  
“This is the smallest one I have just relax and try to enjoy it.” ,Lapis said as she started to pull the strap on back out of Peridot. Lapis slowly worked Peridots pussy making sure not to hurt the blonde. The slow motion of Lapis’ thrust began to become pleasurable to Peridot as she breathed heavily into the pillows. “See? I told you it would get better. I’m gonna go a little faster now.” ,Lapis started a smoother gait of thrusting.  
Moans started emanating from Peridots throat as the strap on continued its assault on her insides. 'What is this new feeling I’m feeling. It’s so much different than what Sam did to me', Peridot thought to herself. The strap on was hitting new areas that Peridot had never felt before even while masturbating. Peridot got to her hands and really started to moan as Lapis thrust into her faster and harder. Lapis wrapped a hand around Peridots chest and lifted her upper body so that she could kiss Peridot. Their lips met crashing into each other Lapis forcing her tongue into Peridots mouth. Peridot mimicked Lapis and did the same with her tongue. A line of saliva connected them when they pulled apart. Lapis looked into Peridots green eyes and could only really make out a haze in them, She’s not going to remember this, Lapis thought to herself. With one hand on Peridots breast, Lapis used her other hand to scoop up some of the wetness from them and start rubbing on Peridots clit. The blonde yelled in pleasure as she used one hand to grab the back of Lapis’ head. “Lapis this is too much! It’s too much!” ,Peridot pleaded with her as Lapis worked her into a violent orgasm. 

Peridots body convulsed against Lapis’ as Lapis continued thrusting into her. Her mouth hung open limply, a line of drool running down her chin and neck. Lapis slowed her thrusts and turned Peridots head towards her. The white of her eyes was the only thing Lapis could see and nothing came from her mouths besides air. Lapis smiled at her handy work and pushed Peridots limp body to the bed, the strap on popping out as she fell. Peridots body continued to slightly tremor as Lapis took off the harness, “There you go sweety.” Lapis covered up the blonde and kissed her on the head before heading off to take a shower.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Implied rape in the first paragraph.

Blackness surrounded Peridot as if she was free floating in space, ‘What is going on? Where am I?’ She felt her body free fall down into the blackness until she opened her eyes. She was in a light pink room, there was a soft glow of a lamp that was positioned by her head on the side table. Looking around her, Peridot started to remember where she was, ‘This is my old room.’ Her heart started to race as she got up from the bed and looked down at her hands. They were small and delicate, her body aslo young and fragile. ‘What is happening? Was it all a dream? Is this a dream?’ Tears started to fall as she walked and touched the walls around her. Her heart started beating faster, ‘No, no I can’t be back here!’ She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her door and she backed up against her bed. The door swung violently open and a huge grizzly of a man entered her room, “You’re mother is all used up and I am still in need of attention.” Peridot couldn’t form any words as she started to cry harder. The older man closed the gap between them, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her on her back on her bed. She tried to fight him off but her small body was not strong enough to do any good. The man smiled evilly as he tore away her nightgown. She closed her eyes and started clawing at his face trying to stop him from continuing but nothing helped. He laughed loudly and said, “No one is going to save you bitch!” 

Peridot opened her eyes back up and started swinging as hard as she could, “I don’t need saving asshole!” She felt her fist connect twice before a hand clamped around her wrist and she was pinned back to the bed. “Let go of me you piece of shit!” ,she yelled out.   
“Hey, hey ,hey it was just a bad dream. Chill!” ,Lapis said calmly.   
Peridot was shaking badly and her mind became more focused, “What the fuck?”  
“If you stop hitting me I’ll let you go.” ,Lapis replied as she loosened her grip but not fully let go.   
Peridot took a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself down, “What happened?”  
Lapis let go of Peridots wrists and let her sit up, “You were having a nightmare. First you were just twitching but then you yelled and started punching me.”   
Peridot covered her face with her hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to punch you.”  
Lapis rubbed Peridots back lovingly, “It’s ok. Are you going to be alright?”   
“I think so.” ,Peridot replied as she looked at Lapis, “My head is killing me.”  
“I’m not surprised you did well for your first night of drinking with us.” ,Lapis grabbed a glass of water from the night stand and handed it to Peridot along with a couple pills, “Here’s some aspirin for you. Just take it easy for a bit.” Peridot gladly accepted the water and pills and swallowed them down before handing the glass back to Lapis and laying her head back on the pillows. Lapis returned to her spot alongside Peridot and opened her novel back up to continue reading. Peridot looked up at the ceiling confused as to why she had such a horrible dream. Then she felt a slight burning sensation between her thighs and she reached down to feel. It hurt to touch, as if she had a bad rug burn but then she realized she was completely naked. She lifted the blanket and sure enough her bare body was underneath. She laid the blanket back down and rolled her head towards Lapis. Lapis was also still nude her upper body uncovered and soaking in the sunshine that came in through the open window. “Lapis, why am I naked and my crotch hurts?”   
Lapis chuckled lightly as she put her bookmark back in her book and set it down, “After I brought you in here and let you puke your guts out you caught Andrei and I fucking so I thought I would fuck you too.”  
Peridot slapped her hand against her forehead, “And why would you think that was a good idea?!”  
Lapis leaned in close her eyes half lidded, “Because you were sopping wet and I couldn’t just let you stay like that.”  
“That doesn’t explain why my vag hurts so bad.” ,Peridot said angrily.  
Lapis got up from the bed, “Well it wouldn’t have been as bad if you would have done some maintenance down there. Having a full carpet usually means a nice rug burn after a rough time.”  
Peridot blushed a deep red, “Well I wasn’t expecting anything to happen between us.”   
Lapis turned and looked at Peridot, “Like I said last night, I’m putting my life on the line for yours. The least you could do is get me off when I ask.”  
“It would be nice if you wouldn’t do that while I’m inebriated!” ,Peridot retorted.   
Lapis crawled back on the bed, crawling over the top of Peridot looking down at her, “It’s not my fault you can’t hold your liquor. Besides you had the time of your life last night. You didn’t do that bad of a job for being a virgin.”   
Peridots face heated up, “Fuck you now get off of me!” 

Lapis was pushed to the side as Peridot got up from the bed. She walked bow legged towards the bathroom, trying to relieve some of the pain that she felt between her thighs. She made it to the toilet and sat down letting everything she had go with a satisfying sigh. “What did you do to me that got me so sore exactly?” ,Peridot called from the bathroom. There was some shuffling then Lapis appeared in the doorway wearing the strap on from last night, “You took this like a champ.” ,she smiled down at Peridot prodding the poor woman with the tip, “Want a second round?”   
Peridot pushed her away forcefully, “If that thing causes this much pain then no.”   
Lapis released the dildo from its harness and started washing it off in the sink, “It wasn’t this it was your bush that caused it. Ever think about shaving that thing?”  
Looking down at her crotch, Peridot never thought of having to shave it since, in her mind, no one would ever want her, “Not really. Looks complicated.”   
“We can do it together tonight, mine is starting to get a bit long too. Trust me it will feel so much better once it's shaved clean. Won’t smell as bad either.” ,Lapis said looking at her face in the mirror. Peridot sighed again and brushed through the curls lightly but then the scent of her own dried juices hit her nose like a kick to the face, “Yeah, sounds good.” She wiped herself as gingerly as she could and flushed the toilet. Hobbling over to the side of the bathtub, Peridot sat down and bent over to see what exactly was hurting. Her whole labia was a bright red and felt hot to the touch. Lapis looked over her shoulder, “You’ll be fine. Put this on.” She handed the blonde a tube of ointment. Peridot gently applied the ointment then sighed in relief as the burning sensation started to subside. Lapis left the bathroom to start getting dressed for the day, Peridot tried her best to follow behind. She was just about to slide on her underwear when Lapis said, “Don’t put on any underwear for today. Just walk around the house in shorts. The open air will help it heal faster.” Peridot huffed but did as she was told since she had never dealt with something like this before. 

Opening the door to the bedroom, Lapis casually walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to flip on the tv. Peridot finished getting dressed and joined Lapis out on the couch, “Aren’t you worried about waking up Andrei?” ,Peridot asked quietly. Lapis gave Peridot an evil look and smile before getting up and heading up the stairs to where Andrei was fast asleep. Peridot followed behind curious as to what Lapis was going to do to him. Lapis carefully positioned herself above Andreis’ sleeping body before going limp and slamming the whole weight of her body into Andreis’ stomach. Andreis’ eyes shot open with the impact, he barely had enough time to react before Lapis open handed slapped him across the face and yelled, “Wake up you drunk Slav we are hungry!” Peridot covered her mouth to hide the shock that came to her as she watched Lapis and Andrei interact. Andrei sent Lapis flying over his head with a buck of his hips. Lapis somersaults over his head, she lands on the floor with a loud thud. Andrei quickly got the upper hand as he pinned Lapis with his weight. Peridot reacted quickly jumping on his back and wrapping her arm around his neck, squeezing him into a choke hold. Andrei grabbed at the arm and threw his weight back against the railing but Peridot held on tightly. Lapis finally got to her feet and yelled, “Peridot we were just playing let him go!” Peridot released him from her grip and he fell to his hands and knees gasping for air, “Not… exactly… how I wanted… to wake up… this morning.”   
Her arms were shaking as she watched Lapis help him up and onto the bed, “Andrei, I’m so sorry. I just reacted.”   
Once he got his breath he straightened up and smiled at Peridot, “Hey, it’s alright! It’s good to know that you will be helpful if a fight breaks out.”   
“This is all my fault Andy I should have told her what I was doing.” ,Lapis said.   
“It’s ok Lap seriously I’m fine.” ,Andrei replied rubbing his neck. He looked over at Peridot who still seemed shaky, “Ms. Vanderhil, Lapis and I have been very close for a long time. She used to be my bodyguard before she was assigned to you. We’ve come to form a strange bond but it’s strong and only we understand it.”   
“She caught us fucking last night.” ,Lapis said to Andrei.   
“Well then,” Andrei coughed, “You are more than welcome to join us if you ever happen to catch us again!” Lapis quickly jabbed him in the gut with her elbow. They both laughed, “So about breakfast?”


End file.
